


Dogonić marzenia

by Nocturia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Growing Up, M/M, Modern Universe, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi, pl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia
Summary: Roronoa Zoro staje samotnie u progu dorosłości, mając przy sobie jedynie niewielki bagaż i trochę oszczędności. Co czeka go w wielkim, obcym mieście? AU, czasy współczesne, ZoroxSanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Nowy w mieście

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie tykałam ZoSanków i będzie to moje pierwsze opowiadanie w tym serwisie. Jeszcze nie za bardzo ogarniam. (: Liczę, że fandom One Piece jeszcze dycha i może komuś "Dogonić marzenia" będzie umilało wieczory.  
> Może być trochę OOC, dawno nie oglądałam One Piece, przyznaję - ale pomysł spisać musiałam, w dodatku pisanie pomaga mi walczyć z chorobą. (': Niestety, depresja nie wybiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział "Dogonić marzenia".  
> Nie mam bety, więc za błędy z góry przepraszam.  
> 

Tego dnia Roronoa Zoro obudził się podekscytowany jak małe dziecko. A rzadko się to w jego życiu zdarzało.

Ubrał ulubione czarne dżinsy, szary podkoszulek, zielone haramaki i przeczesał palcami zielone włosy, patrząc w lustro. Jak zwykle umył zęby i twarz. Trzy złote kolczyki na lewym uchu brzęczały cicho. Wyprostował się i z dumą przyjrzał swemu odbiciu. Odpowiednio umięśnione ciało, złowieszczy błysk w brązowych oczach… Będzie idealnym stróżem prawa.

Przystąpił do działania od razu po zakończeniu nauki w liceum. Ledwo zdał, bo musiał łączyć szkołę i pracę. Pracował odkąd skończył szesnaście lat. Nie raz przysypiał na lekcjach matmy po spędzeniu nocy na liczeniu towaru w hipermarkecie, albo wracał zaziębiony, bo w deszczu rozdawał ulotki. Ale jakoś to przetrwał. Suma na jego koncie powoli rosła. Wiedział, że nikt poza nim go nie wesprze. Miał swojego opiekuna, wujka Akibę, który przejął nad nim opiekę po śmierci jego rodziców, ale honor Zoro nie pozwalał mu żerować na wujku. Wystarczyło, że opłacał mieszkanie i jedzenie. Na wszystko inne Zoro zarabiał sam. Skrupulatnie odkładał każdy grosz, jeśli tylko mógł. Sam zapracował na dodatkowe zajęcia z szermierki. Dużo biegał i nie opuszczał żadnej lekcji WF. Wykorzystywał darmowe karnety na siłownię czy basen i tak jakoś się to toczyło.

Z sukcesem przeszedł wszystkie etapy wymagane do podjęcia szkolenia w szkole policyjnej – testy wiedzy, testy sprawności fizycznej, badania lekarskie i tak dalej. Z duszą na ramieniu czekał na list z decyzją. Cieszył się jak nigdy, gdy przeczytał, że go przyjęto.

Niestety, nie mógł sam wybrać szkoły policyjnej, w której odbędzie szkolenie. Na jego zadupiu próżno było takiej szkoły szukać. Musiał się przeprowadzić niemal sto kilometrów od swojej rodzinnej mieściny. Codziennie dojazdy były niemożliwe, padłby z wykończenia po miesiącu.

Razem z wujkiem wyszukali w Internecie kilka tańszych pokoi. Było to ciężkie. Rok akademicki już dawno się zaczął, więc większość mieszkań zajęli studenci. W końcu jednak udało im się dogadać przez telefon z młodym chłopakiem, u którego w mieszkaniu pokój zwolnił się dosłownie z dnia na dzień, gdyż współlokator sprawiał problemy i go w końcu wyrzucili. Zdjęcia umieszczone na stronie z ogłoszeniem przedstawiały całkiem schludny i zadbany pokój. Zoro słyszał całą rozmowę, bo wujek wziął właściciela na głośnomówiący. Chłopak nazywał się Sanji Kuroashi, a mieszkanie należało do jego ojca, Zeffa, który był ponoć szefem kuchni najlepszej restauracji w mieście. Zoro jednak nie bardzo to obchodziło. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się skupić na przejściu szkolenia i nikt nie będzie niepotrzebnie zawracał mu dupy.

Był bardzo zdeterminowaną i zawziętą osobą, jeśli coś sobie postanowił. W duchu bardzo sobie cenił tę cechę.

Otworzył walizkę, sprawdzając jej zawartość ostatni raz przed wyjściem na pociąg. Nie miał samochodu, podobnie jak prawa jazdy, które planował zrobić jak najszybciej, jeśli tylko uda mu się uzbierać na kurs. Zapas ubrań i bielizny, wysłużony laptop, jakieś buty. Kosmetyki. Komórkę wymacał w kieszeni spodni. Nie zdążył zjeść śniadania, ale nie był głodny. Wziął jeszcze czarną bandanę, którą zawiązał sobie na ramieniu. Na początku liceum, gdy był jeszcze słabeuszem i przyszedł z czarną chustą na ręce, wszyscy go wyśmiali. Po trzech latach dbania o kondycję, kiedy już kończył szkołę, dziewczyny patrzyły na niego z niemym uwielbieniem w oczach, a chłopaki z szacunkiem. Zarejestrował to mimochodem, bo jego głowę zawsze zaprzątały ważniejsze rzeczy, niż opinia obcych mu ludzi.

Narzucił kurtkę, założył buty i ostatni raz spojrzał na małe mieszkanie. Nie wiedział, kiedy się znów tutaj pojawi. Chwycił plecak, wziął walizkę i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Klucze schował do kieszeni plecaka. Zajrzał jeszcze do portfela, oceniając, czy ma wystarczająco pieniędzy na wpłatę kaucji za mieszkanie i pierwszy czynsz, oraz taksówkę, żeby nie zgubić się w nowym mieście. Bilet na pociąg miał już kupiony i opłacony.

Trochę to zajęło, zanim dotarł na dworzec, ale jakimś cudem wpadł do pociągu kilka minut przed odjazdem. Zerknął na bilet, poszedł do wagonu czwartego i zajął miejsce przy oknie. Był styczeń, więc na peronie leżał brudny śnieg.

Pociąg był przyśpieszony - zatrzymywał się tylko na jednej stacji poza stacją docelową, więc podróż nie zajęła długo. Zoro nie mógł się doczekać i na niczym skupić w czasie jazdy, nawet na słuchaniu ulubionej muzyki. Wiercił się na siedzeniu, co jakiś czas zerkając na półkę z bagażem, czy aby nikt mu niczego nie gwizdnął. Był bardzo nieufny. Wiele razy się przejechał na ludziach, bo był po prostu za uczciwy. Dlatego też poprosił wujka Akibę o pomoc przy szukaniu pokoju. Zawsze to inaczej, jak dzwoni starszy, poważny mężczyzna.

Staruszka, która siedziała obok niego, co jakiś czas zerkała na zielone włosy i mamrotała pod nosem coś, co brzmiało _Ach, ta młodzież._ Za każdym razem odwracał twarz do okna, powstrzymując śmiech.

Wreszcie za oknami zamajaczyła wielka tablica z nazwą miejscowości. Zapiął kurtkę i zabrał bagaż. Jak zwykle zgubił się w podziemiach pod peronami, ale w końcu znalazł postój taksówek. Taksówkarz był bardzo miły i zagadywał go całą drogę, a to podchwytując wątek zasłyszany w wiadomościach, a to coś tam. Zoro nie słuchał, jedynie czasami grzecznie potakiwał. Z ulgą zapłacił facetowi i wysiadł z samochodu. Upewnił się, że to odpowiednia ulica i numer bloku i zadzwonił domofonem do mieszkania numer trzydzieści.

\- Słucham? – Z domofonu wypłynął męski głos.

\- Roronoa Zoro, nowy lokator – powiedział. Coś kliknęło.

\- Piętro ósme.

Wszedł do środka i skierował się do windy. Kliknął przycisk z numerem osiem. W czasie jazdy wystukał prędko smsa do wujka Akiby, że jest już na miejscu.

Przez okienko w drzwiach windy na ósmym piętrze dojrzał czekającą na niego blondwłosą postać. _Pewno ten cały Sanji…_ Znalazł się na klatce schodowej i z hukiem postawił bagaże na kamiennej posadzce, by przywitać się z właścicielem. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Zoro patrzył nieco nieufnie na nowego znajomego, ale bez słowa poszedł za nim do drzwi z mosiężną trzydziestką nad wizjerem.

Powitało go dość skromne wnętrze. W sumie, czego było się spodziewać, za taką cenę… W ciasnym korytarzu stała szafka na buty, na ścianie wisiało duże lustro, a obok lustra znajdowały się haczyki na ubrania. Odwiesił kurtkę i ściągnął obuwie. Sanji uważnie przyglądał się Zoro, z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie, jakby zastanawiając się, jak zagaić rozmowę. Zoro nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny, zwłaszcza, jeśli widział kogoś pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Możesz zostawić bagaże w korytarzu, a ja cię oprowadzę, dobrze? – Spytał w końcu blondyn. Zoro pokiwał głową.

\- Tu jest łazienka – powiedział Sanji i uchylił białe drzwi z matową szybką. – Twoja półka to druga od góry w szafce nad zlewem, tej z lustrem na drzwiczkach. Pod zlewem masz środki czystości. Staraj się niczego nie zostawiać pod prysznicem.

\- OK – zgodził się Zoro. Ujrzał jeszcze metalowe wieszaki na ręczniki koło kabiny prysznicowej, kibelek i pralkę. Sanji zgasił światło i poszedł dalej.

\- Kuchnia. Możesz korzystać ze wszystkich naczyń, sztućców i sprzętów, ale jeśli idzie o jedzenie, to raczej każdy dba sam o siebie. Moje składniki zwykle znajdują się na dwóch dolnych półkach, ty możesz wziąć górne. Zamrażarka jest sprawna. Śmieci wynosimy na zmianę, zsyp jest na klatce schodowej. Nie trzeba segregować. A, no i zmywanie, każdy po sobie, na bieżąco, żeby nic nie zalegało w zlewie.

Zoro rozejrzał się po kuchni. Spodziewał się, że mieszkanie studenckie, zwłaszcza należące do chłopaka, będzie pełne syfu. Tutaj jednak było sterylnie czysto, choć widać było, że sprzęty nie są najnowsze. Na rudych płytkach pod okapem nie było ani plamy brudu. Kuchenka lśniła białością. Pod ścianą stał drewniany stolik z trzema krzesłami, przykryty kraciastą ceratą.

\- Salon – Sanji machnął ręką. Był to biały pokój z podłogą pokrytą ciemnoszarą wykładziną dywanową. Znajdowała się tam niewielka biblioteczka, duży telewizor, odtwarzacz DVD i wieża stereo. Na szklanej ławie stała konsola. Dodatkowo kanapa przykryta szarą, pikowaną kapą, naprzeciw TV. – Grywasz na konsoli?

\- Nie lubię. Strata czasu – odparł Zoro. Było to jednak kłamstwem. W życiu nie grał na konsoli, bo nie było go na to stać, a poza tym, miał inne wydatki.

\- No dobra. Jeszcze twój pokój, a potem pójdziemy do mnie, bo jeszcze nie wydrukowałem umowy najmu – zakomenderował blondyn.

Oczom Zoro ukazał się opustoszały pokój, również o białych ścianach i ciemnoszarej wykładzinie dywanowej. W kącie stało jednoosobowe łóżko. Na kapie leżała złożona w kostkę świeża pościel. Obok łóżka szafka nocna z lampką z abażurem. Pod oknem znajdowało się puste biurko i proste, drewniane krzesło. Dodatkowo obok wejścia stała komoda z wysuwanymi szufladami.

\- Staraj się nie niszczyć ścian i nic nie przyklejać. Jeśli chcesz mieć jakieś zdjęcia czy plakaty, to po prostu kupujesz tablicę korkową i tam przypinasz.

\- Jasne – odparł Zoro. I tak nie miałby czym „przyozdobić” pokoju.

Skierowali się do pokoju Sanjiego, znajdującego się naprzeciw. To pomieszczenie również było posprzątane. Roronoa zaczął się zastanawiać, czy blondyn jest pedantem, czy wysprzątał tak, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na nowym lokatorze.

Na biurku stał laptop i drukarka. Sanji usiadł przy laptopie, grzebiąc w plikach i szukając umowy do wydruku. Zoro dyskretnie się rozglądał. Obok biurka piętrzył się stos książek o różnej grubości i kołozeszyty. Łóżko Sanjiego było z pewnością dwuosobowe, a na szafce nocnej znajdowało się zdjęcie jakiejś dziewczyny z rudymi, postrzępionymi włosami sięgającymi obojczyków. _Pewno dziewczyna_ , uznał i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział Sanji, gdy drukarka przestała wypluwać kartki. Wręczył Zoro plik arkuszy. Zielonowłosy przysiadł na łóżku Sanjiego, studiując uważnie każdy paragraf ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie zauważył jednak nic niepokojącego. Wpisał swoje dane i podpisał się. – Jakby coś ci nie pasowało, to masz miesięczny okres wypowiedzenia. Czynsz wpłacasz najlepiej koło dziesiątego.

\- OK. – Wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni i odliczył banknoty. – Trzymaj, to za kaucję i czynsz za ten miesiąc. Wolę płacić z góry.

\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową Sanji. Otworzył arkusz Excela i wstukał jakieś cyfry. – Jakbym nie odnotował twojej wpłaty w kompie, to mnie pogoń. Lubię mieć wszystko w jakiś sposób udokumentowane, żeby nie było, że oszukuję.

Zoro nieco się rozluźnił. Blondyn wydawał się być uczciwą osobą. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za bardzo wchodził mu w dupę. Osiągnąłby wtedy pełnię szczęścia.

\- Aha, jak jesteś głodny, to naprzeciwko wyjścia z bloku jest supermarket – przypomniał sobie Sanji. – Jakbyś jednak chciał coś zamówić, to nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, bo wolę gotować sam.

\- A sprzątanie? Pranie? – Spytał Zoro.

\- Jak już ogarnę notatki z wykładu, to wieczorem rozrysuję nam grafik i przykleję na drzwi lodówki. Tam wszystko będzie.

Roronoa skierował się do drzwi, chcąc iść po bagaże i zadomowić się w swoim nowym pokoju, a potem zwiedzić sklep. W ręku trzymał kopię umowy najmu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn bacznie go obserwuje. Jego niebieskie oczy prześlizgnęły się po zielonych włosach, czarnej chustce na ramieniu i widocznie zarysowanych mięśniach Zoro.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, po prostu… - Zawahał się. Zoro dopiero teraz zauważył, że Sanji ma dziwnie zakręconą brew. Wyglądało to naprawdę idiotycznie. – Hm.

\- No? – Zniecierpliwił się.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś się zintegrować, to w piątki zawsze chodzę do kręgielni z dziewczyną i znajomymi. Nie masz tutaj nikogo, prawda?

Zoro milczał. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na zwierzenia. Poza tym, wyjście do kręgielni kosztowało, a on musiał od teraz całkowicie żyć na własny rachunek. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak połączy szkolenie w akademii policyjnej i jakąś dorywczą fuchę, ale musiał dać radę.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie. Po weekendzie zaczynam szkolenie i muszę znaleźć jakąś pracę…

\- Nie naciskam więc.

Zoro uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, rad, że blondyn nie będzie go już więcej męczyć. Skierował się do swojego pokoju. Umowę schował w szufladzie biurka. Porozkładał ubrania na półkach, ubrał poduszki i kołdrę w świeżą pościel. Chwycił kosmetyki, ręcznik i poszedł do łazienki. Przypomniał sobie, że nie poprosił o hasło do Internetu, więc porozstawiał byle jak przybory toaletowe i zapukał do drzwi sypialni Sanjiego.

\- Tak? – Blondyn pochylał się nad kołozeszytem w kratkę, a na ekranie laptopa miał odpaloną stronę Wikipedii.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – trochę zmieszał się Zoro, widząc, że Sanji się uczy.

\- Spoko, do kolosa jeszcze dużo czasu. Co tam?

\- Chciałem o hasło do WiFi spytać – podrapał się po głowie.

\- A, spoko, moment… - Blondyn zaczął buszować w szufladzie, wyjął karteczki samoprzylepne i oderwał jedną. Zapisał na niej hasło. Po chwili namysłu dopisał też ciąg cyferek. – Tu masz hasło, a pod spodem kod do domofonu, żeby wejść do mieszkania. Staraj się używać domofonu, a nie klucza. Zawsze tak się dogadywałem z poprzednimi lokatorami. Jak włazisz domofonem, to słychać charakterystyczny dźwięk w korytarzu i wiadomo, że idzie swój.

\- Jasne.

Zoro odpalił laptopa i zalogował się do WiFi. Od razu sprawdził maila i swoją skrzynkę na portalu społecznościowym. Nie dbał zbyt o swój profil i nie miał nikogo w znajomych, ale robił to już odruchowo. Zobaczył oczekujące zaproszenie i kliknął na powiadomienie.

Ukazał mu się profil Sanjiego Kuroashi. Miał fotkę w wielkiej, białej kucharskiej czapie, a w rękach trzymał skrzyżowane chochlę i tasak. Zoro parsknął cichym śmiechem na ten widok. Według informacji na profilu Sanji studiował oceanotechnikę. Był również w związku z niejaką Nami Swan. Najechał na zdjęcie rudowłosej i kliknął, przechodząc do jej strony. Nami studiowała geografię i pracowała w jakimś sklepie odzieżowym. Miała z Sanjim nawet jedną wspólną fotkę, udostępnioną publicznie, gdzie przytulała się mocno do blondyna.

_Ech, co mnie to właściwie obchodzi…_

Skontrolował stan konta na stronie banku i zatrzasnął laptopa. Mógł chwilowo odpuścić szukanie pracy, miał na tyle dużo pieniędzy, że powinno starczyć na najważniejsze opłaty i jedzenie. Musiał też kupić kartę miejską, bo blokowisko znajdowało się kawałek drogi od szkoły policyjnej. Zastanawiał się nad zapisaniem na siłownię, ale zdecydował się odłożyć to na później, jak już się rozezna we wszystkim. Zawsze mógł biegać i ćwiczyć w pokoju, robiąc pompki i brzuszki. Z ukochanej szermierki natychmiast zrezygnował, gdy zobaczył ceny kursów. Było to o wiele większe miasto niż jego rodzinna dziura, więc wszystko było o wiele droższe.

Westchnął.

Nie mógł się doczekać ukończenia szkolenia i podjęcia pracy w policji, ale wiedział, że nie nastanie to tak prędko. Będzie musiał przemęczyć się minimum rok. Najpierw skończyć podstawowe szkolenie, potem adaptacja zawodowa…

Jednak, skoro liceum minęło tak szybko, to czym był taki rok?

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, marząc. Zostanie policjantem, wynajmie jakąś kawalerkę albo nawet weźmie kredyt. Będzie miał kasę na siłownię i szermierkę. Usamodzielni się i stanie na własnych nogach.

Zaczął zbierać się na zakupy. Chwycił pusty plecak, ubrał kurtkę i buty i zjechał windą na dół. Sklep był na tyle blisko, że ciężko było się zgubić nawet jemu. W sklepie napakował do koszyka między innymi ryż, kurczaka, jajka, mleko. Musiał dbać o swoje mięśnie i siłę, ale i tak wybierał te najtańsze rzeczy.

Zawahał się przy półkach z alkoholem. Miał słabość do sake i wyjątkowo mocną głowę. Nie wiedział jednak, jaki stosunek do picia ma jego lokator. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i postanowił zaryzykować. Zgarnął kilka butelek. Wrócił się jeszcze po wodę i kawę.

Rachunek przy kasie był dość wysoki, większy, niż oszacował. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do wyższych cen i zacząć jakoś inaczej organizować sobie zakupy.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni z zamiarem rozpakowania zakupów, ujrzał Sanjiego popalającego papierosa. Skrzywił się, bo nie lubił smrodu tytoniu.

_Cóż, chyba jednak nie będzie tak kolorowo._

Bez słowa zaczął rozkładać produkty na półkach w lodówce. Sanji w tym czasie śmigał od szafki do szafki, stukając pokrywkami. W pomieszczeniu rozchodził się tak smakowity zapach, że Zoro aż skręciło z głodu w żołądku. Przysiadł przy stole, patrząc na plecy blondyna. Sanji był szczupły. Miał wąskie biodra i szerokie ramiona. Ubrany był elegancko, choć na luzie – ciemne spodnie i biała koszula z kołnierzykiem.

Nagle rozległo się głośne burczenie. Zoro ze wstydem stwierdził, że dochodziło ono z jego żołądka. Sanji natychmiast odwrócił się od garnków.

\- Jesteś głodny? – Spytał. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamieszał w jednym saganku. – Nie ma problemu, mogę się podzielić.

\- Nie trzeba – wymamrotał.

\- Słuchaj no, jak długo jesteś w moim towarzystwie, tak długo nie pozwolę ci głodować – pogroził mu chochlą. Zoro parsknął śmiechem na ten widok. Sanji był jednak całkowicie poważny.

\- Co to, Caritas? – Zakpił, odkorkowując butelkę sake.

\- Nie, misja każdego dobrego kucharza.

\- A nie studiujesz przypadkiem oceanotechniki?

\- Studiuję. Ale robię też różne kursy gastronomiczne i pomagam w restauracji mojego ojca. Oceanotechnika jest tylko dla papierku. Moją pasją jest kuchnia.

Zoro łyknął zdrowo z butelki i otarł usta.

\- A ty? – Spytał Sanji.

\- Co ja?

Blondyn prychnął i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, czego Zoro nie dosłyszał.

\- Czym się zajmujesz? Bo raczej nie studiujesz dziennie.

\- Nie. Skończyłem liceum i zaaplikowałem do szkoły policyjnej. Przyjechałem tutaj na szkolenie i adaptację w zawodzie.

\- Nieźle. Jak tu wszedłeś, to wydałeś mi się bezmózgą kupą mięśni, ale…

Zoro zakrztusił się gorzałką. 

\- COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?

\- No błagam cię. – Sanji uniósł brew. – Prawie nic nie mówiłeś.

\- To nie oznacza, że nie mam mózgu! – Zdenerwował się Roronoa.

\- Ależ oczywiście – powiedział ironicznie Sanji. Sięgnął po talerze i zaczął nakładać danie. Pachniało naprawdę fantastycznie.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem tępy? – Zoro wstał. Blondyn spiorunował go wzrokiem w odpowiedzi.

\- Może – uśmiechnął się złośliwe.

\- No cóż, ja przynajmniej nie mam zmutowanych brwi.

\- Lepsze brwi niż włosy koloru glonów.

Zoro stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Rzucił się na Sanjiego, próbując złapać go za poły koszuli, ale blondyn uchylił się zwinnie. Zoro chwycił stojącą w kącie miotłę i wycelował w Sanjiego. Blondyn jednak zablokował cios stopą, próbując jednocześnie wytrącić z rąk Zoro kij. Zielonowłosy wykonał kilka pchających ruchów znanych z lekcji szermierki, ale Sanji albo uskakiwał, albo blokował nogą. W powietrzu śmigały złote i zielone włosy jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

Zoro znów zaburczało głośno w brzuchu. Sanji jakby oprzytomniał i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Zoro zastygł z uniesioną w powietrzu miotłą.

\- Dość. Jemy – zakomenderował, wyciągając zaskoczonemu Roronorze z dłoni miotłę. Zielonowłosy nie mógł się nadziwić zachowaniu lokatora. Był gotów jednocześnie mu pomagać i się bić. Dziwne. Obserwował siadającego przy stole blondyna jak jastrząb. – No i na co się gapisz, marimo? Jedz, bo wystygnie.

\- Dupek – mruknął, odsuwając krzesło.

Sanji uśmiechnął się. Zoro niemal zgłupiał, słysząc odpowiedź.

\- Tobie też smacznego.


	2. Poznając się

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest pierwsza w nocy, o 8:00 zajęcia, a ja w najlepsze oglądam stare filmy i czekam aż kakao wystygnie.
> 
> Trochę bardziej już ogarniam AO3 i, nie ukrywam, jestem rozczarowana. Sądziłam, że znajdę tutaj więcej ZoSanów (na ff.net przeczytałam już wszystko co możliwe C:), a jest ich garstka. Ale jak już zaobserwowałam, najwięcej fanficzków można dostać po angielsku, polski fandom zwykle ledwo zipie lub nie ma go wcale. No cóż. 
> 
> Póki co planuję ok. 15 chapterów "Dogonić marzenia" (z czego osiem jest już napisane i zaczęłam dziewiąty), ale może wyjdzie mniej, a może więcej, zobaczę, jak fabuła się rozwinie. Opowiadanie to powstaje od mniej więcej roku (od dnia, w którym miałam załamanie i rzuciłam wszystkie leki w cholerę, ależ wtedy była wena!) i już zdążyłam zżyć się z postaciami i zawsze jak myślę, że kiedyś nadejdzie moment, w którym postawię ostatnią kropkę, ogarnia mnie wielki smutek, bo to oznacza koniec kolejnej wspaniałej przygody. 
> 
> Jeśli jest OOC - a pewno jest, bo One Piece nie widziałam dłuuugo, zamierzam nadrobić w tym tygodniu chociaż kilka odcinków, bo skończyłam na Marineford pięć lat temu - przepraszam, najwyżej będę potem poprawiać. (: Weźmy też pod uwagę, że jest to AU, nie ma tutaj bitew, wrogów (póki co) i skarbów. 
> 
> Jest za to ZoSanek, my OTP. Serio, żadnemu innemu pairingowi nie poświęciłam tyle ficków, szał trwa od 2012 i niewiele się zmieniło.
> 
> Zapraszam na rozdział nr 2.

Zamieszkanie pod jednym dachem z Sanjim Kuroashi było dla Zoro naprawdę dziwnym przeżyciem.

Po ich pierwszej bójce w kuchni, po zjedzeniu obiadu, zdążyli znów się pokłócić o to, kto zmywa naczynia. Potem pobili się o to, kto pierwszy idzie się myć. Znów jeszcze później, Sanji złośliwie zmienił hasło do WiFi, co spowodowało, że Zoro wpadł do jego pokoju i chwilę później tarzali się obaj po podłodze, ciągnąc za włosy albo wbijając sobie wzajemnie pięści w twarz. Zoro w duchu nie mógł się nadziwić, że tak chuda osoba może być aż tak silna.

Gdy mijali się w kuchni albo na korytarzu, rzucali między sobą złośliwe komentarze albo wyzwiska związane z wyglądem. Sanji nie spoczął, póki nie skomentował zielonych włosów Zoro, a Roronoa nie pozostawał mu dłużny, nabijając się z zakręconej brwi. W sobotę, gdy blondyn wyszedł z łazienki, wypacykowany i wypachniony na randkę z Nami, Zoro znów pocisnął mu od lalusiów i ciot. Tym razem Sanji jednak popatrzył na niego z wyższością.

\- Się śmiej. Nami się to podoba – skwitował, poprawiając kołnierzyk eleganckiej, wyprasowanej koszuli.

\- Pantofel – zadrwił w odpowiedzi Zoro.

\- Też mógłbyś poszukać dziewczyny. Mogę cię z paroma zapoznać – zaczął rozglądać się za swoją kurtką.

\- Dzięki, ale nie. Nie mam czasu na baby.

\- Nie mów tak! Trochę szacunku dla kobiet! – Zdenerwował się Sanji. – Kobiety to najcudowniejsze stworzenia stąpające po tej ziemi! Dają życie! Są piękne i delikatne…

\- Kobiety to pijawki, którym zależy tylko na kasie.

\- Wcale nie.

\- A właśnie, że tak. Do tego tylko narzekają.

\- Zgaduję, że nigdy żadnej nie miałeś, skoro tak gderasz.

\- I nie chcę mieć.

Obaj prychnęli. Sanji otworzył usta, zapewne by dodać jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale spojrzał na zegarek i wyleciał jak na skrzydłach z mieszkania. Zoro jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pokoju.

Nie miał tutaj za dużo do roboty. Kartę miejską kupił przez Internet, miał odebrać w poniedziałek po pierwszych zajęciach w szkole policyjnej. Nie miał żadnych książek ani gier. Niby Sanji pozwolił korzystać z konsoli i biblioteczki w salonie, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty ani grać, ani czytać. W okolicę nie chciał ruszać sam, bo wiedział, że się zgubi. Trening zdążył już zrobić. Włączył więc laptopa i zaczął słuchać muzyki z YouTube.

Jeśli tylko mógł, unikał gotującego Sanjiego. Jego danie, którym go uraczył pierwszego dnia, było naprawdę wyśmienite. Ba, nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu jadł coś tak dobrego. Kiedy rodzice żyli, zwykle gotowała matka. Po jej śmierci Zoro musiał radzić sobie sam, robiąc proste i skromne potrawy. Nie miał za grosz wyczucia smaku i prawie nie używał przypraw, bo się po prostu nie znał. Danie Sanjiego było idealnie doprawione i dopracowane. Czuł rosnący szacunek do blondyna i jego zdolności.

Po przyjęciu Sanjiego do grona znajomych na portalu społecznościowym, jego tablicę zaśmieciły powiadomienia dotyczące aktywności blondyna. Pomijając już żenującą wymianę serduszek i buziaków pod postami i zdjęciami Nami, Sanji miał sporo dobrych znajomych, którym komentował statusy albo zdjęcia. Zoro przejrzał jego galerię, która odblokowała się po przyjęciu do znajomych. Było tam dużo fotek z imprez. Na paru ujęciach, gdzie Sanji był dziwnie zarumieniony – Zoro natychmiast się domyślił, że po prostu za dużo wypił – można było go zobaczyć, jak obejmuje różne dziewczyny. Nie dało się ukryć, że Sanji był kobieciarzem. Pobieżnie przeglądał fotki, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w ekran.

Na chwilkę zaparło mu dech, kiedy zobaczył fotkę blondyna bez koszulki. Stał z grupką obcych Zoro osób na tle morza. Wydawał się być bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie to jednak przykuło uwagę Roronoy. Sanji miał lekko zarysowany kaloryfer na brzuchu, a spodenki odsłaniały długie, umięśnione szczupłe nogi. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co takiego może ćwiczyć Sanji i, przede wszystkim, kiedy ma na to czas, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne piśnięcie domofonu. W pośpiechu zatrzasnął laptopa.

Zoro już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że nie bez powodu kobiety go nie obchodzą. Kiedy zdarzyło mu się już poczuć do kogoś jakikolwiek pociąg, nigdy nie była to dziewczyna. Zawsze jednak ignorował fizyczne przyciąganie. Wiedział, iż to dziecinne, ale szukał kogoś, kto zachwyci go swoim mózgiem. I nie chodziło tutaj o to, że leciał na inteligentów godnych bycia następcami Einesteina. Bardziej chodziło o psychiczną siłę, temperament… O kogoś, kto wyraźnie odstaje od szarej masy. Tak jak on sam.

Od dawna odcinał się od przeciętnych ludzi i nie zawierał głębszych znajomości. Przez całe liceum nie udało mu się spotkać osoby, której szukał. Cóż, miał na to jeszcze spory kawałek życia.

Trochę zaniepokoił się swoją reakcją na widok ciała Sanjiego, lecz po chwili to zbagatelizował. Nie raz mu się coś podobnego zdarzało, nawet na siłowni czy basenie, i nie oznaczało to niczego szczególnego.

Zgłodniał i powędrował do kuchni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że światło w salonie jest zapalone. Zdziwiło go, że Sanji wrócił tak szybko. Może czegoś zapomniał? W końcu wzruszył ramionami i zaczął gotować wodę w czajniku. Naszykował sobie mocną, czarną kawę i chwycił kubek, chcąc pójść do pokoju. Ciekawość wzięła górę. Nieśmiało zajrzał do salonu.

Sanji siedział ze spuszczoną głową na kanapie. Jego marynarka zwisała z podłokietnika.

\- Zrobisz i mi? – Spytał nagle blondyn. Musiał wyczuć, że Zoro sterczy w przejściu z kawą. Roronoa bez wahania postawił przed Sanjim na ławie kubek i wrócił do kuchni, by przygotować sobie kolejny napój. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować. Był słaby w pocieszaniu, przepraszaniu i wyznaniach. W końcu jednak przełamał się i wrócił do salonu, gorączkowo się zastanawiając. Zdradziła go? Rzuciła?

Usiadł obok Sanjiego. Blondyn nerwowo zaciskał szczupłe dłonie. Siedzieli w ciszy, póki Sanji nie sięgnął po kawę i nie upił łyku.

\- Och, mocna.

\- Moja ulubiona – mruknął Zoro. – Eee…

Atmosfera była dość niezręczna.

\- Czy coś się… Eee… Stało? – Wydukał z trudem. Blondyn rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie, nie komentując tego nagłego przypływu zainteresowania Zoro.

Sanji przez chwilę zastanawiał się. Roronoa dostrzegł dziwny cień na jego twarzy, jakby zawahanie.

\- Spoko, jak nie chcesz, to nie mów – powiedział szybko. – Nie naciskam.

Blondyn otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Zoro chwycił za kubek. Cierpliwie czekał na decyzję Sanjiego. No cóż, znali się dopiero dwa dni, pobili się kilkanaście razy i ciągle z siebie nabijali, więc nic dziwnego, że Zakręcona Brewka nie chciał mu zaufać.

W końcu Sanji westchnął.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Nami mnie już nie chce. Jak do niej szedłem, zadzwoniła w ostatniej chwili i odwołała spotkanie, bo rzekomo wypadła jej zmiana w pracy.

Pokręcił głową. Zoro chciał coś powiedzieć i pochylił się lekko w stronę blondyna.

Wtedy go zatkało. Z wrażenia.

W jego nozdrza uderzyła mieszanka różnych woni. Szampon, wykwintne, francuskie perfumy, których używał Sanji, a także tytoń i coś… _Innego._ Nie wiedział, jak to określić. Był to bardzo apetyczny zapach. Do jego ust napłynęła ślinka.

Wyprostował się jak struna i zaczął wgapiać bezmyślnie w kubek z kawą. Jego serce łomotało. Zaciągnął się mocnym aromatem kawy, by się otrząsnąć z tej chwili słabości.

_To tylko biologia. Tylko biologia._

W każdym razie, tak sobie wmawiał.

Sanji nie zauważył dziwnego zachowania Zoro, pochłonięty myślami.

\- To już nie pierwszy raz – przerwał ciszę po dłuższej chwili. – Widujemy się coraz rzadziej. Mam wrażenie, że jej już nie zależy.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Zoro nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Odważył się niezgrabnie poklepać Sanjiego po ramieniu. Nie znał tej całej Nami, więc mógł się zdać jedynie na domysły.

Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Wrócił do kuchni i wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę z sake, a z szafki wygrzebał dwa kieliszki. Nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego, a jednocześnie nie znał osoby, której trochę procentów nie poprawiłoby humoru.

Nalał sake do kieliszków i przesunął jeden w stronę Sanjiego. Blondyn zerknął z zaciekawieniem na alkohol.

\- Wiesz, poza imprezami nie piję – powiedział. – Nie mam zbyt mocnej głowy.

Chwycił kieliszek i powąchał.

\- A w sumie, co tam – wychylił na raz całość i z brzękiem odstawił pusty kieliszek na szklaną ławę. Skrzywił się lekko. Zoro w końcu nie pijał popłuczyn. – Ile to ma procent, na litość?

\- Nie wiem. Mnie wóda nie rusza, niezależnie od tego, ile wypiję – wzruszył ramionami Zoro i polał kolejną kolejkę. – Tylko nie pij za szybko, bo będziesz rzygał.

\- A w dupie – Sanji wypił do dna. – Jeszcze.

\- Nie, bo się najebiesz.

\- _Chcę się najebać._ Dawaj.

\- Nie masz jutro żadnych zajęć?

\- Jutro niedziela, marimo. Nie mam żadnych kolosów ani wejściówek na uczelni do następnej środy.

\- Dobra. Ale to na twoją odpowiedzialność.

\- OK. Lej. 

\- Wedle życzenia.

Sake ubywało. Sanji coraz bardziej się rozkręcał. Rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli, po czym przeczesał palcami włosy, zapalając papierosa. Zaczął opowiadać Zoro, jak poznał Nami. Roronoa jednym uchem wpuszczał te opowieści, a drugim wypuszczał, bo mało go to interesowało, udawał jednak, że uważnie słucha. Gadanina Sanjiego z każdym kieliszkiem stawała się coraz mniej zrozumiała. Blondyn ledwo trafiał petem do popielniczki.

\- … a kiedy dałem jej naszyjnik z naszymi inicjałami w kształcie serduszka…

Zoro westchnął. Zarejestrował, że powoli dobijali do dna butelki. Szybko poszło.

\- Marimo. – Powiedział nagle Sanji. – Niedobrze mi.

Zoro pokręcił głową. Spodziewał się tego. Podniósł się i zarzucił sobie ramię blondyna na szyję. Brewka zataczał się i coś bełkotał, od czasu do czasu jęcząc, przez całą drogę do łazienki. Gdy Sanji klęknął przy toalecie, Zoro uniósł deskę klozetową do góry. Otworzył szafkę i zgarnął z półki miętowy płyn do płukania ust.

Sanji zaczął wymiotować. Roronoa odgarnął mu włosy ze spoconego czoła i przytrzymywał złote pasma, póki torsje nie ustały. Pomógł blondynowi wstać i dojść do zlewu.

\- Masz, wypłucz usta – podał mu zakrętkę wypełnioną płynem. – Tylko nie połykaj.

Sanji posłusznie wypełnił polecenie. Zatoczył się do tyłu prosto na Zoro. Roronoa przytrzymał go mocno, by nie upadł. Sanji znów zaczął coś bełkotać.

\- Co? – Spytał zielonowłosy.

\- Łóżko – wychrypiał blondyn. Zoro zgasił światło i powędrowali do pokoju Sanjiego. Musiał mocno trzymać, żeby pijany Brewka nie upadł ani się nie potknął. Pokierował blondynem w stronę łóżka i, najdelikatniej jak mógł, położył go na kołdrze. Wrócił jeszcze na chwilę do łazienki i zgarnął plastikową miskę, którą postawił na podłodze przy szafce nocnej. Nalał też wody do pustej szklanki stojącej koło zdjęcia Nami. Zaczął rozmyślać, czy Sanji przypadkiem nie ma czegoś na kaca w apteczce, ale poczuł nagle, jak blada dłoń zaczyna ciągnąć go za rękaw koszulki.

\- Marimo. Marimo.

\- Tak, Brewko?

\- Pomóż… Nie mogę spać w ubraniu…

Sanji miał wyraźne trudności nawet z rozpięciem koszuli. Zoro odsunął jego ręce i zaczął manipulować przy guzikach. Musiał podnieść Sanjiego do siadu, by zdjąć z niego koszulę. Trochę zawstydzony rozpiął pasek i rozsunął suwak od spodni. Blondyn uniósł biodra do góry, by pomóc. Zoro zgarnął ubrania i chciał wyjść do łazienki, by wrzucić je do kosza na brudy, ale Sanji uparcie dalej szarpał go za rękaw.

\- Bez… Bielizny…

Zoro zdębiał, usłyszawszy to. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na chude i blade ciało. Na wąskich biodrach Sanjiego opinały się granatowe bokserki. Starając się nie patrzeć między nogi blondyna, jednym ruchem ściągnął z niego bieliznę. Ręka Sanjiego opadła bezwładnie na łóżko.

\- Dzięki… - Usłyszał Zoro, zanim wyleciał z pokoju jak wystrzelony z procy. Wrzucił brudne ciuchy do kosza na pranie i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Wciąż miał przed oczami chudy, acz umięśniony brzuch i długie nogi. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przyniósł to sake. Nie spodziewał się, że Brewka ma aż tak słabą głowę i żołądek. Pewno jutro rano się pokłócą…

Przypomniał sobie o bajzlu na szklanej ławie. Wrócił do salonu, zebrał kieliszki, kubki, butelkę i popielniczkę. Kubki i kieliszki zmył i postawił na suszarce. Popielniczkę opróżnił z petów, a butelkę po sake wywalił prosto do zsypu na korytarzu. Zostawił pootwierane okna, żeby do rana się wywietrzyło i dopiero wtedy poszedł spać.

*

Obudził się całkiem wcześnie jak na niego. Leżał przez chwilę bez ruchu, gapiąc się w biały sufit. Brzuch głośno domagał się śniadania, więc wstał i ubrał jedynie spodnie od dresu, nie mogąc znaleźć ulubionej koszulki. Uznał, że pewno wrzucił do prania.

W kuchni ktoś się krzątał. Na chwilę zwolnił kroku, zawahawszy się.

Sanji był ubrany w niebieskie dżinsy i białą podkoszulkę. Wstawiał właśnie wodę w czajniku, gdy Zoro wszedł niepewnie do kuchni. Zielonowłosy wybałuszył oczy. Niewielkich rozmiarów stół, przykryty kraciastą ceratą, niemal uginał się pod ciężarem jedzenia. Ujrzał jajka na twardo, plastry szynki, sera, tosty, kanapki, pokrojone pomidory i ogórki, szczypiorek, twarożek, rzodkiewkę…

\- No i co się gapisz, marimo? – Powiedział nieco zachrypnięty Sanji. – Jedz, bo obeschnie.

\- Eee… - Zdziwił się Zoro. – Czemu zrobiłeś śniadanie? Przecież mam swoje żarcie.

\- Żeby ci podziękować, tępaku – prychnął blondyn. Zoro zbaraniał jeszcze bardziej. – Nie rozdziawiaj tak tej gęby, ile razy mam powtarzać?

Roronoa usiadł przy stole, niczego jednak nie tknął.

\- Za co ty mi dziękujesz? Schlałem cię niemal na umór.

\- Sam tego chciałem – wzruszył ramionami. – To nie twoja wina. Chciałem szybko zapomnieć o tym, co mnie gnębi.

\- Ale…!

\- Nie drzyj japy! – Warknął, łapiąc się za głowę. – Mam kaca.

\- No dobra, ale… - Zaczął ciszej, lecz Sanji mu przerwał.

\- Widziałem, że chciałeś mnie wysłuchać i jakoś pomóc, na ten swój marimowy sposób, co prawda, ale zawsze. Odprowadziłeś mnie też do łóżka i ogarnąłeś. Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny. Dawno nikt się tak wobec mnie nie zachował.

Sanji usiadł na krześle naprzeciw Zoro. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie rozumiem. Przecież masz sporo znajomych i w ogóle… To znaczy, tak wywnioskowałem, przeglądając twoje zdjęcia na profilu.

\- Dobrze to ująłeś. _Znajomych._ Nie przyjaciół.

Zapalił papierosa i ciągnął dalej.

\- Zachowałeś się jak przyjaciel. Fakt, początkowo się bałem, czy nie będziesz próbował ze mnie wyciągnąć czegoś, żeby potem to wykorzystać, ale zaryzykowałem. Chciałeś coś zrobić, tak po prostu, żeby mnie wyciągnąć z doła. Takie zachowania, wbrew pozorom, nie zdarzają się często. A poza tym, ani razu się nie zaśmiałeś, kiedy gadałem, rzygałem, czy kiedy zdychałem na łóżku.

\- Pamiętasz?...

\- Nie wszystko, ale sporo.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zabrał się za jedzenie, które, choć proste, było naprawdę dobre. W międzyczasie Sanji zrobił kawę i postawił kubek koło talerza Zoro. Zielonowłosy skinął głową w geście podziękowania. Nawet cieszył się z tego, że Zakręcona Brewka odważył się mu zaufać. Wątpił, żeby ich bójki w cudowny sposób ustały, ale… Zamyślił się. Popatrzył na zastawiony stół. Wszystko było naprawdę starannie przygotowane.

\- Ja też nie pamiętam, żeby ktoś kiedykolwiek mi w taki sposób dziękował – powiedział cicho. Lewy kącik ust Sanjiego powędrował do góry. W niebieskim oku Zoro dojrzał coś, czego wcześniej nigdy u Brewki nie widział. Nie umiał jednak tego nazwać.

Jedli w ciszy. Po śniadaniu Sanji pozbierał talerze i chciał wziąć się za zmywanie, ale Roronoa odepchnął go mocno ramieniem i sam złapał za gąbkę i płyn. Blondyn nie podjął walki. Uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł do łazienki, by nastawić pranie.

\- Marimo?

\- Tak? – Przerwał zmywanie.

\- Jeśli byś potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy, to… Jestem tam, gdzie zwykle.

Zoro nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.


	3. Niefortunny żart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramas. Dramas everywhere~

W końcu nadszedł upragniony przez Zoro poniedziałek i rozpoczęcie nauki w szkole policyjnej. Zjadł byle jakie śniadanie, wypił kawę i ruszył w świat z plecakiem zarzuconym na prawe ramię.

Przystanek tramwajowy był widoczny niemal od razu po wyjściu z bloku, za co dziękował losowi w duchu. Kupił bilet w automacie i wsiadł do tramwaju numer trzynaście. Spojrzał na tablicę z rozpiską przystanków zawieszoną naprzeciw drzwi. Czekało go jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut drogi, szczęśliwie bez przesiadek. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu i założył na uszy wysłużone już słuchawki, które przerywały dźwięk za każdym razem, gdy tramwaj się zatelepał. Wciąż zapominał o kupnie nowych.

Nim dotarł do szkoły policyjnej, zdążył się kilka razy zgubić, ale w końcu stanął przed budynkiem. Zerknął na telefon. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia pierwszych zajęć, bo celowo wyszedł wcześniej. Nieco niepewnie wszedł do środka. Na korytarzu zobaczył małą grupkę ludzi, tłoczącą się przy drzwiach. Nie odważył się zagaić rozmowy z nikim i stanął nieco z boku, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Cześć – usłyszał nagle damski, niski głos. Podeszła do niego dziewczyna z długim do pasa warkoczem, w dżinsach moro i czarnym podkoszulku. – Jestem Mitsuki.

\- Zoro – odparł, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Miała nadzwyczaj szerokie biodra, dość nieproporcjonalne wielkością do wąskiej talii.

\- Fajne włosy. I kolczyki. Niezły badass z ciebie – wyszczerzyła się. Z miejsca poczuł do niej sympatię. Wydawała się wyluzowana i wesoła. Do tego przeszła wszystkie testy wymagane do podjęcia zawodu policjanta, skoro tutaj była, a to już jest coś. Była jedyną kobietą w grupce.

Na szkoleniu usiedli obok siebie. Zoro nawet nie zauważył, jak zleciał mu dzień. W przerwach gadał z Mitsuki na różne tematy, począwszy od filmów po książki i pasje. Dziewczyna również nie pochodziła z tego miasta i wprowadziła się tu niedawno. Po wyjściu ze szkoły policyjnej, zaproponowała Zoro, że podjedzie z nim do punktu, w którym miał odebrać kartę miejską. Nie śpieszyło się jej do mieszkania. Roronoa zgodził się.

Tak się zagadali, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wysiedli na przystanku i skierowali się do jego mieszkania. Wpisał kod i drzwi kliknęły. Wjechali na ósme piętro. Mitsuki z ciekawością rozglądała się po mieszkaniu, odwieszając skórzaną kurtkę i rozsznurowując wysokie buty. Zaprowadził nową koleżankę do kuchni i zrobił im kawy.

\- Z kim mieszkasz? – Spytała dziewczyna, machając beztrosko stopami, które nie dosięgały podłogi.

\- Z takim studentem oceanotechniki, nazywa się Sanji.

\- Znośny? – Upiła łyk z kubka. – Macie tutaj aż za czysto jak na facetów.

\- Znośny, w sumie można powiedzieć, że się zakumplowaliśmy. Chociaż często sobie docinamy. Sanji uwielbia jeździć po kolorze moich włosów.

\- Przecież jest czadowy – otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – Długo pakujesz? Niezłe bicki. – Zerknęła na umięśnione ramiona Zoro.

\- Zacząłem dbać o swoje ciało i kondycję na początku liceum, będzie prawie trzy i pół roku.

\- Podobnie jak ja. Co prawda, nie wyciskam stu kilo na klatę, ale jestem w stanie zrobić kilkadziesiąt przysiadów ze sztangą.

Wtem do kuchni wszedł Sanji, mając w oczach lekki obłęd. Zoro natychmiast poznał, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Och, witaj, miła pani – blondyn zauważył nagle Mitsuki i skłonił się lekko.

\- Poznaj Mitsuki, jest ze mną na szkoleniu policyjnym – powiedział Zoro. Sanji pokiwał głową.

\- Marimo, mógłbyś później przyjść do mojego pokoju? Chcę ci coś pokazać w necie.

Zielonowłosy spojrzał pytająco na Brewkę, lecz ten szybko odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Gdy trzasnęły drzwi w korytarzu, Mitsuki gwizdnęła cicho.

\- Ależ on ma tyłek! Gdybym była hetero, to bym brała!

Zoro spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- A co, wolisz dziewczyny?

\- No tak. – Odparła, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. – Jestem w związku z Kasumi, studentką tutejszej politechniki. Cholernie mądra laska i dobra programistka. Do tego starsza ode mnie.

\- I co, nie boisz się reakcji otoczenia?

\- Hm, gdybym przyjechała z Kasumi na moją wieś, do rodziny, to pewnie nieźle by nam się oberwało od tej zacofanej hołoty. Ale tutaj, w wielkim mieście, życie toczy się inaczej. Ludzie mają się w dupie, po prostu – wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. Dopiła kawę. – Dobra, idź do tego seksownego blondasa, bo coś się chyba stało, a ja się zmywam. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Zoro odprowadził Mitsuki do drzwi i uprzątnął kubki.

Niepewnie zapukał do pokoju Sanjiego. Gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył, że blondyn chowa twarz w dłoniach, kuląc się na krześle. Na biurku stał włączony laptop. Zoro ujrzał stronę profilu społecznościowego i zdjęcie Nami, pod którym widniał napis _Status związku: wolna._

\- Co się stało? – Przykucnął obok biurka. Sanji podniósł głowę. Nie płakał, ale wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie.

\- Nie widać? Zerwaliśmy. Spotkaliśmy się pod wydziałem nauk geograficznych, kiedy skończyła zajęcia, i…

Urwał.

\- Nawet kwiaty przyniosłem. Jej ulubione. A ona ich nie przyjęła. 

\- Wiesz, co prawda, nie znam jej, ale… - Zawahał się. – Wydaje mi się, że ona chyba nie była w stanie docenić tego, ile dla niej robisz i jak bardzo się starasz. Odniosłem takie wrażenie zaraz po tym, jak powiedziałeś mi, że olewa spotkania. Tak nie powinno być w dobrym związku, gdzie ludzie nawzajem się szanują.

Sanji gapił się przed siebie, milcząc.

\- Długo byliście razem? – Spytał Zoro.

\- Rok, prawie. Myślałem, że pójdziemy razem już do końca.

Roronoa jak zwykle nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wolał tym razem nie uciekać się do wódy, tym bardziej, że jutro Sanji miał zajęcia.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie? – Sanji nagle wstał. Zatrzasnął z hukiem laptopa i zaczął rozpinać kraciastą koszulę. Roronoa odwrócił wzrok. Blondyn zdawał się w ogóle nie krępować obecnością swojego lokatora, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie znał prawdy o jego orientacji. – W apteczce są ziołowe tabletki na sen, takie w zielonym słoiku.

\- Zaraz przyniosę.

W łazience na najwyższej półce w szafce był biały koszyk, w którym znajdowały się plastry, leki przeciwbólowe, dropsy do ssania na bolące gardło i tym podobne. Zoro grzebał w nim chwilę, zanim odnalazł zielony słoik. Ruszył do pokoju Sanjiego, tym razem wchodząc bez pukania. Blondyn stał do niego tyłem, ściągając właśnie bokserki i składając je w zgrabną kostkę. Roronoa osłupiał.

\- No i co się tak gapisz z rozdziawioną japą? Wyglądasz jak debil. Poza tym, przecież już widziałeś mnie bez łachów – zdenerwował się Sanji. Zoro zamknął buzię i zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. W jakiś sposób było mu żal lokatora i nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć równie chamską odzywką. Podał mu tabletki i przysiadł po turecku na podłodze, krzyżując ramiona. Blondyn jednak tego nie skomentował, chociaż w pewnym momencie zmarszczył brew. – A ta z warkoczem to kto, potencjalna laska?

Sanji połknął dwie pigułki, popił wodą i wpełzł pod cienką kołdrę.

\- Przestań, ona ma dziewczynę.

\- Naprawdę? – Zdziwił się blondyn.

\- Ano. Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak czasem wpadnie?

\- W sumie to nie. Wygląda na równą osobę. Możemy kiedyś pograć razem na konsoli.

Sanji położył się na lewym boku, przodem do Zoro. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zielonowłosego z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- W zasadzie nie. Ale…

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbyś tu chwilę posiedzieć? Dopóki nie zasnę?

\- Nie ma problemu.

\- Powinno mnie szybko zmorzyć. Gdybym nie wziął tych tabletek, to bym pewno nie zasnął, a o dziewiątej mam ważne laby na uczelni, gdzie stawiają ocenę za aktywność i zaangażowanie. Nie mogę zawalić. Życie toczy się w końcu dalej, a Zeff by mnie zabił, gdybym wyleciał ze studiów.

Zoro widział ból w niebieskich oczach. Dużo bólu. Roronoa doskonale wiedział, jak boli strata. Nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń i przykrył nią dłoń Sanjiego na białej poduszce. O dziwo, Sanji jej nie strącił. Przez jeden krótki moment obaj byli tylko małymi dzieciakami, zagubionymi w dorosłym życiu.

\- Dziwne.

\- Co? – Zoro ocknął się z zamyślenia.

\- Twój… Twój dotyk. Jest kojący.

\- Przestań, pewno tabletki zaczynają działać i odpływasz.

\- Może – uśmiechnął się sennie. – Jesteś snem?

\- Jak już to koszmarem – mruknął w odpowiedzi Zoro.

\- W dodatku zielonym.

\- Ej!

Sanji się zaśmiał cicho. Zoro zdał sobie sprawę, że ma słabość do tego dźwięku.

\- Marimo… - Szepnął Sanji. – Marimo.

Pokój wypełnił się pochrapywaniem. Roronoa wpatrywał się w twarz blondyna. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie.

Puścił dłoń Sanjiego. Wstał, otrzepał się i skierował do swojego pokoju, gasząc światło.

Ich relacja była coraz bardziej dziwna. Brewka mu naprawdę ufał i traktował jak kogoś bliskiego, choć wyzywali sobie od najgorszych i potrafili pobić się kilkanaście razy dziennie. W życiu nie spotkał osoby, która tak się wobec niego zachowywała. Sanji zdawał się widzieć w Zoro oparcie, chociaż tak krótko się znali. Zupełnie jakby patrzył mu prosto w duszę. Jakby mur i dystans, którymi otaczał się na co dzień Zoro, w ogóle dla niego nie istniały.

Szybko się umył i zjadł kolację. Jutro czekał go kolejny dzień zajęć. Też musiał się wyspać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej na pewno nie uda mu się pogodzić pracy ze szkołą policyjną. Zajęcia po prostu zajmowały zbyt dużo czasu.

Zaczął przeliczać w głowie oszczędności. Nie będzie łatwo jak nie zaciśnie pasa. Miał nadzieję, że nie zaskoczą go żadne niespodziewane, większe wydatki. W ostateczności mógł wziąć jakąś chwilówkę… Nie będzie przecież żebrał pieniędzy od wujka, ani kogokolwiek innego.

W końcu udało mu się zasnąć, mimo strachu o przyszłość.

*

Minął miesiąc. Zoro już na dobre zadomowił się w nowym miejscu. Od czasu do czasu wysyłał smsa wujkowi Akibie.

Sanji powoli wychodził z dołka po utracie dziewczyny, w czym Roronoa mu pomagał, jak tylko mógł. Osobiście usunął Nami ze znajomych Sanjiego na profilu społecznościowym i pokasował ich wszystkie wspólne zdjęcia. Blondyn odzyskiwał też chęci do kłótni i bójek, bez których dni Zoro były po prostu niekompletne. Nie było jednak na to czasu. Był luty, na uczelniach zaczynała się zimowa sesja, więc Sanji zakopywał się często w książkach i notatkach, a przecież miał na głowie też rozpoczęty kurs gastronomiczny i pomoc w restauracji ojca.

Zoro niedawno poznał też dziewczynę Mitsuki – Kasumi. Szczupła, wysoka i z prostokątnymi okularami na nosie programistka przyszła któregoś razu po Mitsuki pod szkołę policyjną. Zrobiła spore wrażenie na Zoro swoją osobowością. Bystra i inteligentna obserwatorka, która jak już się odezwała, to mówiła z sensem i rozwagą. W tym związku to Mitsuki była gadułą, prowodyrem i lekko szaloną stroną.

Tego dnia po skończeniu zajęć, wracał z dwiema dziewczynami do mieszkania. Mitsuki nie omieszkała strzelić w drodze kilku uwag na temat, jak to ujęła, zgrabnego tyłka blondasa. Kasumi kwitowała to śmiechem, Zoro lekkim zażenowaniem.

Był piątek wieczór. Cała trójka rozsiadła się w kuchni przy stole. Roronoa początkowo chciał zrobić kawy, ale Mitsuki zaczęła bezceremonialnie grzebać w lodówce i wyciągnęła sake. Postawiła na blacie z hukiem wszystkie trzy butelki, jakie zachomikował wcześniej Zoro. Roronoa wyciągnął kieliszki, patrząc po uradowanych dziewczynach.

\- Jak coś, to pewno będziecie mogły przenocować, tylko spytam lokatora.

\- Nie ma potrzeby – Mitsuki machnęła ręką. – Kasumi ma zahartowany łeb, w końcu jest studentką polibudy. Damy radę.

\- Nie mam nic do jedzenia – Zoro popatrzył na puste półki w lodówce. – Na pewno złapie którąś gastrofaza.

\- No to pizzę zamówimy. Nie brzęcz, chodź pić!

Zoro nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Polał pierwszą kolejkę i cała trójka stanęła przy stole, wznosząc kieliszki do góry.

\- To za co? – Spytała Kasumi.

\- Za gospodarza! – Zawołała Mitsuki.

\- Ahoj! – Krzyknął Zoro. Duszkiem opróżnili kieliszki do dna.

Dziewczyny okazały się świetnymi kompanami do picia sake. Kasumi puściła z telefonu energiczną, power metalową muzykę, ale Mitsuki zabrała jej komórkę i zmieniła na sprośne, pijackie przyśpiewki. Zaprowadził Mitsuki do swojego pokoju i pozwolił zalogować się na swoim laptopie na stronie, przez którą można było zamówić jedzenie na wynos. Mitsuki wytrzasnęła skądś rabat na prawie trzydzieści procent. Nie chciała też słuchać o zrzucie na pizzę, w końcu alkohol należał do Zoro i chciała się jakoś zrewanżować.

\- _Wiatr gondolą lekko buja, ona trzyma go za… ~!_ – Mitsuki była w trakcie popisu, gdy rozległ się pisk domofonu.

\- Sanji wraca – oznajmił Roronoa. Kasumi spojrzała na niego uważnie, ale po chwili odwróciła wzrok. – Nie ostrzegłem go, że imprezujemy.

Muzyczka grała głośno, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Kiedy Sanji wszedł do kuchni z rękoma pełnymi siatek z zakupami, zamrugał zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował całej sceny. Przywitał się jedynie ze wszystkimi i zapoznał z Kasumi.

\- Możemy się przenieść do salonu – zaproponował Zoro i podszedł do Sanjiego, pomagając mu rozpakować siaty. Zawsze tak robili.

\- Nie ma problemu, jest piątek w końcu – powiedział blondyn.

\- Może dołączysz, blondasie? – Spytała Mitsuki, zerkając bezczelnie na tyłek Sanjiego.

\- Właściwie to chętnie. Może przygotować jakieś przekąski?

\- Nie to, że nie doceniamy twoich kulinarnych umiejętności, ale wydajesz się zmęczony – zauważyła Kasumi, zerkając na Sanjiego badawczo znad prostokątnych oprawek. – Poza tym, pizza już w drodze.

\- I tak chodźmy do salonu, bo nie ma tu miejsca. 

Przenieśli się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia z kieliszkami i butelkami, Sanji taszczył pod pachami dwa krzesła. Dziewczyny zajęły kanapę, a on i Zoro przycupnęli na krzesłach ustawionych wokół szklanej ławy.

\- Pewnie Zoro opowiadał wam, jak się ostatnio schlałem? – Spytał Sanji, który po dwóch kolejkach zrobił się aż nadto skłonny do zwierzeń i szczery. Zoro obserwował go kątem oka. Nie zamierzał dopuścić, żeby Brewka znów się narąbał do nieprzytomności.

\- Nie. Zoro nie obgaduje bliskich mu osób. Jest bardzo lojalny – stwierdziła Mitsuki. Kasumi pokiwała głową.

\- Złego słowa na twój temat nie słyszałyśmy.

Sanji zamrugał. Był bardzo zaskoczony.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Zoro poszedł odebrać pizzę. Mitsuki oparła głowę na ramieniu Kasumi, wyśpiewując:

_Raz byli tacy dwaj,_

_Co beczkę wina pili,_

_I mocno figlowali,_

_Kiedy już skończyli~!_

Sanji i Kasumi zaczęli się śmiać. Zielonowłosy wrócił z dużym, prostokątnym pudełkiem i cała czwórka zajęła się jedzeniem.

Sake skończyło się przed północą. Kasumi siedziała i wyglądała jak zwykle, podobnie Zoro, lecz Mitsuki wymyślała coraz mniej sensowne rymy, a Sanji snuł jakąś dziwną opowieść o swoich studiach, której nikt nie słuchał.

\- Ech, szkoda, że Kasumi nie lubi facetów, bo bym cię zaprosiła do trójkącika – powiedziała Mitsuki do blondyna. Sanji był aż nadto uradowany tym, co usłyszał.

\- Nie pozwalam, on należy _tylko_ do mnie – zażartował Zoro i objął Sanjiego ramieniem.

\- Ej, nic nie mówiłeś wcześniej na ten temat! – Zawołała oburzona Mitsuki.

Kasumi uśmiechała się z satysfakcją.

\- Łatwo się było domyślić. – Stwierdziła.

Zoro zaśmiał się i chciał wszystko odkręcić, ale poczuł, że nie może cofnąć ręki. Sanji wtulał policzek w jego dłoń i miał dziwnie błogi wyraz twarzy. A kiedy wstał i usiadł na kolanach Zoro, dziewczynom szczęki opadły niemal do samej podłogi. Zresztą, nie tylko im. Zielonowłosy gapił się zszokowany, jak blondyn kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i wtula się z ufnością w szyję.

\- Jacy słodcy! – Zapiała Mitsuki. – Chyba zaraz dojdę.

\- Będziemy się zbierać – stwierdziła szybko Kasumi, puszczając oczko do Zoro. – Nie przejmuj się, trafimy do drzwi. I zamówię taksówkę, żeby nas odholować.

Dziewczyny wyszły. Słychać było, jak wkładają buty i kurtki, chichocząc między sobą. Trzasnęły drzwi i zapanowała cisza.

Zoro zdał sobie sprawę, że Sanji przysnął. Jego włosy łaskotały go w szyję. Chwycił pewnie chude ciało i podniósł się z krzesła, niosąc Sanjiego na rękach do sypialni. Ułożył go na łóżku i chciał wyjść, lecz tamten nagle otworzył oczy.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – Wybełkotał.

\- Do siebie.

\- Wróć.

Zoro przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Sanji podniósł się do siadu. Miał dziwnie błyszczące i jakby zamglone spojrzenie. _Ech, znów się narąbał._

\- Marimo.

\- No?

\- Dlaczego to powiedziałeś?

\- To tylko żart.

Sanji zamrugał.

\- Żart – powtórzył. Jego głos był dziwnie głuchy.

Opadł bezwładnie na pościel i zachrapał. Zoro pokręcił głową.

Skierował się do swojej sypialni, z zamiarem posprzątania wszystkiego rano. Był bardzo zmęczony po całym tygodniu zajęć.

*

Obudził go huk. Z jękiem otworzył oczy i ujrzał, że drzwi do jego pokoju są rozwalone na oścież.

Sanji stał centralnie nad nim i wyglądał, jakby dostał białej gorączki. Bez ostrzeżenia zamachnął się nogą i spróbował uderzyć Zoro w twarz, lecz ten w jednej chwili poderwał się do siadu, łapiąc blondyna za kostkę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Zawołał i odepchnął Sanjiego na podłogę. Brewka wstał, wypluwając z ust złote włosy.

\- Jak mogłeś mnie tak upokorzyć! – Wrzasnął. – Przy tych dziewczynach! Mam ci przypomnieć, czy będziesz na tyle błyskotliwy, że sam się domyślisz?!

\- Ale… - Zaczął Zoro. – To był tylko…

\- Żart, tak? – Warknął blondyn. – Chciałeś się dowartościować, co? Pokazać swoją wyższość? Dominację?

\- To nie tak! – Zaczął się bronić. – Nie traktuję cię jak kogoś gorszego albo mniej wartościowego, zwariowałeś?

\- Wiesz co, szczerze powiedziawszy, gówno mnie obchodzą twoje słowa. Masz się stąd wynosić. Rozwiązuję umowę.

Zoro zamarł. Sanji nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Jest ósma. Do dwunastej masz być spakowany i ma cię tu nie być. Klucze zostaw w kuchni i posprzątaj ten chlew po wczorajszej libacji. Kaucję masz tu – rzucił mu kopertę pod nogi i wyszedł.

Zoro nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego ten żart aż tak zranił Sanjiego. Tak, wiedział doskonale, że zranił lokatora. Inaczej by tak nie zareagował.

Popatrzył na kopertę. Chyba nie miał wyboru.

Ubrał się i poszedł do salonu. Zgarnął puste butelki, kieliszki, pudełko po pizzy. Szybko pozmywał. Odniósł krzesła na miejsce. Z kosza na brudy wygrzebał swoje ubrania i bieliznę, starając się niczego nie zapomnieć. Zaścielił łóżko i spakował walizkę. Nie miał dużo rzeczy, więc nie zajęło to długo.

Gdy wychodził z mieszkania, była dziesiąta dwanaście. Sanji siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Nie miał odwagi wejść do niego i porozmawiać. Blondyn był zbyt wściekły. Nigdy nie widział go w aż takiej furii.

Odłożył klucze na blat w kuchni. Zawiązał buty i narzucił plecak na ramię.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem.


	4. Niespodzianka Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak prezenty to i rozdział z prezentem w nazwie. ;)

Po wyjściu z bloku błąkał się przez jakiś czas z bagażami, nie wiedząc, co zrobić i gdzie pójść. Wciąż miał kartę miejską, ważną jeszcze dwa miesiące, więc mógł pojechać w dowolne miejsce w obrębie miasta. W brzuchu burczało mu z głodu.

Nie wiedział jak, ale znalazł się w parku. Drzewa były ogołocone z liści, a na ziemi leżał śnieg. Przysiadł na ławce, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Przecież nie znajdzie ot tak kolejnego pokoju. Postanowił zadzwonić do Mitsuki. Wahał się, wykręcając numer, czy jej czasami nie obudzi, ale odebrała po jednym sygnale.

\- Co tam, kochasiu? Jak blondasek? – Spytała bez ceregieli.

\- Jest pewien problem.

\- No?

\- Sanji mnie wyrzucił z mieszkania i nie mam gdzie pójść.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Chciałbym.

\- Dobra, więc działamy – usłyszał trzaski i stukanie palców po klawiaturze po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Niestety, ja wynajmuję pojedynczy pokój i nie dałoby rady cię tutaj zainstalować, za mało miejsca. Kasumi za to ma bardzo konserwatywnych rodziców, wiesz, seks i mieszkanie po ślubie i takie tam. Nie mają pojęcia, że ich córeczka woli dziewczynki.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał. Poczuł prawdziwą wdzięczność, że może tak na niej polegać.

\- Znalazłam kilka tanich hosteli. Niestety, są na obrzeżach miasta, więc musiałbyś pojechać kawałek.

\- Dobra, wybierz jakiś najtańszy i jadę.

\- Tylko przygotuj się na niezbyt ekskluzywne warunki…

\- Nie szkodzi.

\- Prześlę ci adres smsem. Skontaktuję się z Kasumi, jak tylko wstanie, a jak już się zainstalujesz w hostelu to daj znać, przyjedziemy.

\- OK. Czekam na sms.

Rozłączył się. Po chwili komórka zabrzęczała i na ekranie wyświetlił się adres. Włączył Internet w telefonie i aplikację, która pokazywała listę połączeń komunikacji publicznej. Czekało go około czterdziestu minut drogi, w dodatku z przesiadką. Westchnął. Nie miał wyboru. Powlókł się na najbliższy przystanek tramwajowy i wsiadł w ósemkę. Skontrolował, czy ma wszystkie bagaże i zajął miejsce na końcu wagonu.

Po piętnastu minutach przesiadł się w piątkę. Tramwaj klekotał głośno. Dzielnica za oknami była coraz bardziej szara, brudna i obdrapana. Na ścianach pojawiało się często paskudne grafitti.

Hostel na szczęście nie miał obdrapanych ścian ani sypiącego się tynku. Z zewnątrz wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie. Wszedł do środka i poprosił o zameldowanie. Recepcjonistka spojrzała na niego z chciwym błyskiem w oku. Po wpisaniu danych i opłaceniu z góry pięciu nocy z pieniędzy z kaucji, dostał klucz z plastikową tarczą i numerem trzynaście. Pokój znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze.

Pokój był dość mały. Żółtawe ściany z białymi plamami w miejscach, gdzie odpadła farba. Pomieszczenie pachniało wilgocią. Łóżko było wąskie i zimne, a pościel zszarzała i wystrzępiona. Drzwi od szafy skrzypiały przeraźliwie. Drzwi do łazienki za to nie chciały się domknąć, więc musiał trzymać za klamkę w trakcie załatwiania potrzeby.

Zaczął szybko przeliczać pieniądze. Nie wiedział, jak szybko znajdzie pokój. Wynajem pokoju zwykle było na dłuższą metę tańszą opcją niż opłacanie każdej pojedynczej nocy w hostelu.

Nawet się nie rozpakował, tylko usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego żartu. Był takim idiotą… Nie wiedział właściwie, co go podkusiło wtedy, żeby objąć Sanjiego. A on się tak ufnie w niego wtulał… Zaufał mu, a on to wszystko zniszczył, przez własną głupotę.

Było już jednak za późno.

W końcu przyjechały dziewczyny z foliowymi torbami z supermarketu. Miały przejęte miny. Postawiły przed zdziwionym Zoro torebki. Roronoa zajrzał do jednej i ujrzał butelki sake. W drugiej zaś były piankowe pudełka, które pachniały jedzeniem, i plastikowe sztućce.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że ma prawdziwych przyjaciół obok siebie. Mitsuki odkorkowała jedną butelkę i podała zielonowłosemu. Kasumi zaś wyjęła piankowe pudełko. W pokoju rozszedł się zapach smażonego ryżu, curry i kurczaka. Przez jakiś czas Zoro tylko jadł i pił, aż w końcu odsunął od siebie puste pudełko.

\- Nie będziemy wnikać, o co poszło. – Odezwała się nagle Kasumi. Mitsuki pokiwała głową.

\- To wasza sprawa. Ale wiedz, że jesteśmy z tobą. Pomożemy ci jak tylko możemy.

\- Dlaczego to robicie? – Spytał w końcu Zoro. – To dziwne.

\- Bo cię lubimy i szanujemy, gamoniu? – Parsknęła Mitsuki. – Nie jesteś typowym facetem. Masz w sobie niezwykłą siłę i zacięcie. Wyczułam to już pierwszego dnia, gdy stanęliśmy obok siebie na korytarzu w szkole policyjnej. A ja się rzadko mylę.

\- Czarownica – burknął Zoro, ale lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Się wie – Mitsuki dumnie wypięła pierś.

\- Zoro, jak stoisz z finansami? Ktoś cię utrzymuje, masz jakiś zasiłek, cokolwiek? – Spytała Kasumi.

\- Nikt mnie nie utrzymuje. Całe liceum zbierałem pieniądze na wyjazd do miasta, gdzie będę mógł skończyć szkołę policyjną. Miałem nadzieję, że uzbierana suma wystarczy na czas, aż dostanę pracę. Nie wiem jednak, czy to się uda.

\- No cóż, my też nie należymy do bogaczy… - Westchnęła Mitsuki. – Dostaję małą sumkę od rodziców co miesiąc, żeby starczyło na opłatę za pokój plus żarcie i inne podstawowe wydatki typu bilety. Kasumi jest całkowicie na utrzymaniu rodziców, dopóki nie znajdzie pracy i nie skończy studiów. Nie miałybyśmy skąd ci pożyczyć hajsu.

\- I tak bym nic od was nie wziął.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

\- A może umówimy się tak, że będę ci przynosić żarcie? I tak siedzimy razem na przerwach w szkole policyjnej.

\- Ja też mogę czasami poratować dobrym jedzonkiem – Kasumi pokiwała głową. 

Zoro, po dłuższych namowach, przystał na tę opcję.

\- Kiedyś się odwdzięczę – obiecał, kiedy dziewczyny zaczęły się zbierać do wyjścia, bo robiło się ciemno, a Kasumi miała jeszcze stertę nauki do egzaminu z języków programowania.

\- E tam. – Mitsuki machnęła ręką. Wtem Kasumi zatrzymała się i wyjęła z torebki dość duży portfel. Z przegródki zasuwanej na suwak wydobyła coś, co wyglądało na gruby, czarny pendrive.

\- To mój internet mobilny, z którym chodzę na uczelnię. Weź, będziesz miał dostęp do netu, bo z tego co widziałam, to nie ma tu darmowego WiFi. Oddasz przy okazji – uśmiechnęła się.

Wziął pendrive i pożegnał dziewczyny. Wyjął z walizki laptopa i usiadł na łóżku, nawet nie zapalając światła. Ekran świecił na niebieskawo. Podpiął internet mobilny i wpisał pin, który smsem przesłała mu Kasumi.

Wszedł na profil społecznościowy z bijącym sercem. O dziwo, Sanji nie wyrzucił go ze znajomych. W ostatnim czasie jednak rzadko widział go buszującego po Internecie dla rozrywki. Głównie wkuwał do egzaminów.

Kliknął na galerię zdjęć. Ze wstydem przyznał przed samym sobą, że znał ją na pamięć. Sanji na przeróżnych imprezkach, z różnymi ludźmi… I to zdjęcie z plaży, bez koszulki. Westchnął. Widok błękitnych oczu bolał.

Nagle spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. Uderzyło go jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Sanji tak zareagował, bo… Bo musiał coś do niego poczuć. Ta ufność, z jaką wtulał się w jego szyję. Stanowczo nie była czysto przyjacielska, była zbyt intymna. Narobił mu nadziei tym żartem, a potem go odtrącił. Naprawdę to wyglądało, jakby tylko się nim zabawił dla jakiejś perfidnej przyjemności.

_Jaki ja byłem głupi…_

Postanowił zaryzykować. Otworzył okienko czatu i zaczął pisać.

Kilkanaście razy kasował całą wypowiedź i zaczynał od początku. W końcu jednak nacisnął drżącymi palcami klawisz ENTER.

Przełknął ślinę.

Pod wiadomością pojawił się mały napis _Wyświetlono o: 20:45._

Przez chwilę cieszył się, że Sanji jest na czacie i odczytał! Czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Wpatrywał się w monitor intensywnie, aż zapiekły go oczy.

Pod wpływem impulsu chciał dopisać coś jeszcze, lecz ledwie kliknął klawisz, na ekranie pojawił się napis _Nie możesz dodawać wiadomości do tego czatu._

Zatrzasnął laptopa i odsunął od siebie, padając na łóżko.

Chciał jedynie zasnąć i jak najszybciej zapomnieć.

*

Dni mijały szybko. Po ulicach miasta zaczęła rozlewać się wczesna wiosna.

Zoro, gdy tylko nie siedział w szkole policyjnej, intensywnie przeczesywał Internet i ogłoszenia. Pojawiło się trochę ofert z wolnymi pokojami, bo skończył się semestr zimowy. Nie miał jednak szczęścia. Tanie pokoje schodziły tak szybko, że ledwo się pojawiały na stronie jakieś informacje, to już nie można się było dodzwonić.

W końcu znalazł ciekawe ogłoszenie i zadzwonił pod wpisany numer. Chciał się umówić na oglądanie pokoju, ale mężczyzna w słuchawce warknął, że najpierw należy umówić się z pośrednikiem i zapłacić za usługę. Zgodził się i niemal od razu pojechał do biura. Była sobota rano, a czynne było do trzynastej.

Biuro było nieco dziwne. Sekretarka zaprosiła go do sąsiedniego pokoju. Pośrednik siedział przy niemal pustym biurku, mając na blacie jedynie laptopa i kalendarz. Zoro zapłacił dwie stówki za usługę, podpisując umowę, której nawet nie przeczytał, bo był zbyt podekscytowany wizją znalezionego pokoju, poza tym facet dość szybko ją schował. Pośrednik wykręcił numer telefonu do właściciela pokoju, niestety nikt nie odbierał. Zoro zapisał kontakt i wrócił do hostelu, z nadzieją, że ktoś jeszcze dzisiaj odbierze i będzie mógł się dogadać.

Koło czternastej mu się udało. Odebrał z całą pewnością mężczyzna, ale miał dziwny, wysoki głos. Na pytania odpowiadał wymijająco i nagle zakończył rozmowę. Zdziwiony Zoro dzwonił jeszcze kilkanaście razy – bez skutku. Przeskoczył do jednego kontaktu wyżej, mianowicie pośrednika.

Zdębiał. Numer telefonu pośrednika był taki sam, jak numer do rzekomego właściciela pokoju, którego zdjęcie znajdowało się w ogłoszeniu. Szybko wszedł do Internetu, ale strona przestała się ładować.

Poczuł się oszukany. Pluł sobie w brodę, że dał się łatwo wykorzystać i stracił tak dużo pieniędzy. Żałował, iż nie poszukał jakichś opinii o tym dziwnym biurze. Gdy wpisał jego nazwę w wyszukiwarkę, na stronie pojawiło się kilka komentarzy zawiedzionych ludzi, którzy nacięli się tak samo jak on.

Zapas pieniędzy się kurczył. Nawet do akademika nie mógł się dostać, bo niczego nie studiował.

Mitsuki i Kasumi podrzucały mu jedzenie jak często mogły. Gdy zniszczyły mu się zimowe buty, Kasumi wzięła nieużywane obuwie starszego brata, który nosił ten sam rozmiar i przyniosła Zoro. Po zdanej przez nią sesji, wrócili do regularnego upijania się sake.

Dzień ten był wietrzny i chłodny. Zoro z ulgą odnotował koniec zajęć. Mitsuki cały dzień była jakaś zamyślona i nieobecna, jednak uznał, że nie będzie naciskał. Znał ją dobrze i wiedział, że w końcu sama powie, o co chodzi.

Ubrał kurtkę i narzucił plecak na ramię. Mitsuki wyjątkowo się grzebała, w dodatku przyłapał ją na wyglądaniu przez okno, jakby kogoś szukała. Wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając w duchu, że pewno czeka na Kasumi.

\- Zoro? – Zaczęła, gdy skierowali się do drzwi wyjściowych.

\- No? – Zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Mam niespodziankę dla ciebie – przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Dawno nie widział jej tak zestresowanej.

\- Eee… Ale wiesz, że urodziny mam w listopadzie, prawda?

\- Tak, tak. Czeka za drzwiami.

\- Co, Kasumi przyniosła jakieś sake? – Zdziwił się. Mitsuki trzymała się cały czas z tyłu.

Nacisnął klamkę.

Początkowo dojrzał tylko grupkę ludzi, którzy ukończyli z nimi zajęcia w szkole i gadali o jakichś pierdołach. Wiatr niósł ich śmiechy. Zoro zmarszczył brwi, nie widząc nigdzie Kasumi. Spojrzał w dół schodów.

Natychmiast rozpoznał tę postać. Wysoka, szczupła, w eleganckim płaszczu, odwrócona tyłem. Złote włosy powiewały na wietrze.

Spojrzał przerażony na Mitsuki. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Miał ochotę uciec z powrotem do budynku i schować się w ciemnym kącie.

\- Dajesz! – Szepnęła dziewczyna. Jej oczy błysnęły. Zoro jednak stał jak słup. – Idź do niego, gamoniu!

Miał wrażenie, że zgłupieje na miejscu. W końcu postawił krok do przodu i zaczął schodzić niżej. Bardzo powoli.

Sanji usłyszał go. Wyrzucił z ust peta, nie trafiając do kosza na śmieci, i odwrócił się.

Tyle chciał mu powiedzieć. Tyle chciał mu przekazać.

Ostatnie stopnie pokonał jednym skokiem. Wpadł z impetem na Sanjiego, obejmując go mocno w pasie i wtulając twarz w jego ramię. Blondyn ledwo utrzymał równowagę, ale przytulił równie mocno, zarzucając ręce na szyję Zoro.

Trwali tam dłuższą chwilę. Zoro wdychał znajomy zapach francuskich perfum, którymi przesiąknięty był szalik. Zimne palce dotknęły jego kolczyków, które cicho zabrzęczały.

Obok nich przemknęła Mitsuki. Wycierała nos w rękaw swojej kurtki – wyglądało na to, że poryczała się ze wzruszenia. Puściła oczko Zoro i zniknęła.

Sanji coś do niego powiedział.

\- Tęskniłem, marimo.

Roronoa chciał go pocałować, ale powstrzymały go gwizdy dochodzące ze szczytu schodów. Nie przejmował się zbyt opinią tych idiotów, lecz wolał nie odstawiać przedstawienia na ich oczach. Odeszli przed siebie, zostawiając w tyle budynek szkoły policyjnej. Przez dłuższy czas milczeli, aż wreszcie Sanji pociągnął go na drewnianą ławkę.

\- Nie jesteś już zły? – Spytał cicho Zoro. Blondyn westchnął.

\- Nie. Gdy złość minęła, bardzo żałowałem, że cię wyrzuciłem – przyznał. – Martwiłem się, co się z tobą dalej stanie.

\- Czemu więc się ze mną nie skontaktowałeś? Jakkolwiek?

\- Usunąłem twój numer telefonu. Poza tym… Po prostu nie miałem odwagi…

Przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Gdy odczytałem twoją wiadomość i cię zablokowałem, byłem jeszcze bardzo wściekły. Nic do mnie nie docierało. Czułem się wręcz ogłuszony przez złość. Chciałem zadać ci taki sam ból, jaki ty zadałeś mi.

\- To, co wtedy powiedziałem, było debilne – Zoro przymknął oczy. – Tym bardziej, kiedy zrozumiałem, że… No wiesz.

\- Nie wiem. – Sanji uniósł zaczepnie brew do góry.

\- Kiedy siedzieliśmy tam we czwórkę, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ktoś taki jak ty może poczuć do mnie coś więcej. Lubisz kobiety. Studiujesz trudny kierunek. Jesteś taki zadbany, elegancki… I w ogóle. – Dokończył koślawo.

\- A w czym to niby przeszkadza?

\- Dlaczego niby miałbyś się zainteresować zielonowłosym tępakiem, który nie ma markowych rzeczy, pochodzi z zadupia, wszędzie się gubi, nie ma prawa jazdy…

\- Jesteś durniem. Naprawdę myślisz, że takie rzeczy mnie obchodzą? W dupie mam twoje pieniądze i całą resztę tych kretyńskich argumentów, które wymieniłeś.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę.

Sanji kontynuował.

\- Któregoś dnia w końcu odważyłem się napisać na czacie do Mitsuki. Na początku była do mnie nieco wrogo nastawiona, nie chciała zdradzić, gdzie jesteś, czy o której kończysz zajęcia. Dopiero jak jej napisałem, że przyjdę i będę sterczał pod szkołą cały dzień, odpuściła. Powiedziała mi wszystko. O dawaniu ci jedzenia i tak dalej. Zgodziła się na to, żeby przemycać do twoich posiłków moje dania.

\- Dawała mi jedzenie robione przez ciebie? – Zdziwił się.

\- No przecież mówię. A ten pomysł, żebym dzisiaj przyszedł, też był jej. Podała mi godzinę. I jestem.

Zamilkli. Sanji wstał i wyciągnął niepewnie rękę do Zoro.

\- Chcesz wrócić?

Roronoa kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się. Ścisnął mocno rękę Sanjiego w odpowiedzi.


	5. Uniesienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18!  
> Witam w Nowym Roku. :)

Zoro jeszcze tego samego dnia wymeldował się z hostelu. Przeniesienie gratów ponownie na ósme piętro do mieszkania numer trzydzieści nie zajęło wiele czasu. Był szczęśliwy i jednocześnie ciekawy, jak to wszystko potoczy się dalej.

Walizkę zaniósł do swojego poprzedniego pokoju. No cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, między nim a Sanjim nie padły jakieś konkretne deklaracje czy wyznania. Wstydził się bezceremonialnie wpakować do czterech kątów blondyna. A jak myślał o wspólnym spaniu, czy seksie…

Westchnął i uspokoił się. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Sanji właśnie gotował kolację, a Zoro kręcił się po kuchni, czekając na posiłek. Zauważył, że garnek, w którym mieszał blondyn, jest większy, niż zwykle. Nim zdążył o to spytać, rozległ się dźwięk domofonu. Ruszył do drzwi i podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Tutaj Mitsuki i Kasumi!

Ucieszył się i nacisnął przycisk. Czekał w drzwiach, aż dziewczyny wjadą windą na piętro. Powitały go uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha. Mitsuki potrząsnęła torbą i spojrzała znacząco na Zoro. Dźwięk obijanych o siebie szklanych butelek świadczył o jednym.

\- PIJEMY~! – Zawołała Mitsuki, gdy rozsiedli się w salonie wokół szklanej ławy.

\- Czekaj, Sanji obiecał ugotować coś dobrego – ostudziła ją Kasumi.

Sanji jak na zawołanie przyszedł z wielkim rondlem, talerzami i łyżkami. Po pokoju rozniósł się zapach warzyw, mięsa i przypraw. Nałożył każdemu porcję gulaszu i przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko odgłosy żucia, przełykania i brzęk sztućców.

Mitsuki głośno beknęła.

\- Zajebiste.

\- Dziękuję, madame – Sanji skłonił się przed nią jak prawdziwy lokaj i zaczął zbierać talerze. Mitsuki nie omieszkała zerknąć na jego wypięty tyłek.

\- No, Zoro, teraz to będziesz miał dobrze, nie dość, że niezła dupa, to jeszcze umie gotować – pokręciła głową Mitsuki. Kasumi rozlewała sake do kieliszków. Sanji i Zoro spojrzeli po sobie, powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu. – Dwa imbecyle.

\- Dzięki za komplement – powiedział zaczepnie Zoro.

Wypili kilka kolejek, żartując i dokuczając sobie nawzajem. Nagle Mitsuki złapała swoją komórkę i wyłączyła grające od paru minut zboczone szanty.

\- Zoro! – Krzyknęła, podnosząc się i przewracając pusty kieliszek. – Czas ci zrobić profilowe!

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Przeraził się Roronoa. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś robił mu zdjęcia.

\- W życiu! – Złapała go bardzo mocno jednym ramieniem za szyję, wyszczerzyła się do aparatu i przytknęła policzkiem do skroni Zoro. Błysnęło. Zielonowłosy przeklął głośno. Sanji i Kasumi z ciekawością zerknęli na zdjęcie wyświetlone na ekranie komórki. Ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Marimo, dawno nie widziałem tak głupiej miny! – Blondyn trzymał się za brzuch. Zoro zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Na pewno nie jest tak głupia jak twoje brwi!

\- Och, darujcie sobie przy nas słowną grę wstępną. Zoro, jeszcze jedno.

\- NIEEE!

Zoro wybiegł z salonu. Trzasnęły drzwi. Sanji otarł łzy śmiechu i ujrzał wpatrzone w niego dwie damskie pary oczu.

\- Na co czekasz? – Spytała Kasumi. Blondyn nie zrozumiał. - No już, idź do niego. Tylko nie szalejcie za długo, bo po północy spadamy.

Na jego blade policzki wypełzł rumieniec. W duchu przyznał, że te dwie dziewczyny są całkowicie siebie warte.

Zoro czyhał pod drzwiami swojego pokoju, planując przechytrzyć wchodzącą do niego osobę i zwiać za jej plecami. Usłyszał kroki. Przygotował się do ucieczki przed telefonem Mitsuki. Bojowy ryk zamarł mu jednak w gardle, kiedy ujrzał blond głowę Sanjiego.

\- Marimo? – Blondyn rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zoro wypadł zza drzwi, a Sanji pociągnął go za koszulkę prosto do łóżka. To był impuls, chwila. Sanji usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i przypatrywał się Zoro z figlarną miną. Zoro nigdy nie widział u niego tak lubieżnego wyrazu twarzy. Zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco.

\- Dziewczyny… - Zaczął Roronoa, ale blondyn zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki swojej prążkowanej koszuli.

\- Nie będą nam przeszkadzać.

Rzucił koszulę na podłogę. Zoro przełknął ślinę. To blade, chude ciało z zarysowanymi mięśniami na brzuchu… Miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. Uniósł się lekko do góry i pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę i haramaki. Sanji przytulił się do niego mocno, dotykając chłodnymi palcami mięśni na plecach Zoro.

\- I ty się uważasz za niegodnego zainteresowania… - Blondyn prychnął cicho prosto w ucho Roronoy. – Uwielbiam twoje ciało. Wariowałem, gdy widziałem cię w samych spodniach od dresu.

\- A ty myślisz, że co ja przeżywałem, kiedy się przy mnie rozbierałeś, co?

Sanji uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Po prostu spodobało mi się, jak na mnie wtedy patrzysz.

\- Podstępny perwers.

\- Ma-ri-mo. – Po każdej sylabie Sanji dmuchał delikatnie gorącym powietrzem w ucho ozdobione trzema kolczykami. Blondyn drażnił go w ten sposób dłuższą chwilę. Zoro przesunął nosem po szyi Sanjiego i wystawił koniuszek języka, by pieścić delikatną skórę. Sanji jęknął.

Tego było dla Zoro za wiele. Poczuł, że jego ciało zaczyna drżeć, a zaciskanie mięśni przestało dawać jakikolwiek efekt. Materiał spodni, gdzieś wokół rozporka, zrobił się bardzo wilgotny. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i bezceremonialnie zrzucił z siebie blondyna. Zerwał się jak oparzony z łóżka i zaczął grzebać w walizce, wyrzucając z niej ubrania.

\- Co się stało? – Sanji przyglądał się całej scenie zdezorientowany. Roronoa uparcie się nie odwracał i wbił wzrok w rozgrzebane ciuchy. – Marimo? Po co ci te… Ach.

Urwał.

\- No już, możesz się śmiać – mruknął Zoro, znajdując wreszcie czyste spodnie i szare majtki. Sanji podniósł się na łokciu. Wyglądał naprawdę apetycznie z włosami w nieładzie, błyszczącymi oczami i zaczerwienionymi ustami.

\- Śmiać? Nigdy w życiu nie otrzymałem większego komplementu.

\- Nazywasz _TO_ komplementem?! – Fuknął gniewnie.

\- Nikt na mnie tak nie reaguje, jak ty.

\- I całe szczęście.

Stanął tyłem do łóżka i ściągnął spodnie wraz z bielizną. Zerknął skrzywiony na białą, mokrą plamę na bokserkach.

\- Marimo?

\- Tak?

\- Odwrócisz się?

\- … Nie.

\- Nagle zrobiłeś się nieśmiały? Przypominam, że ty już widziałeś. Oko za oko.

\- Filozof się znalazł.

\- Nie daj się prosić.

\- Tak jakbyś nie widział u siebie albo na pornolach.

\- Nie oglądam pornoli.

\- Bo uwierzę.

\- Marimo?

\- Dasz mi się ubrać w spokoju? Ty też mógłbyś się ogarnąć.

\- A jak będę chciał zrobić ci dobrze ustami, to też będziesz zasłaniał?

\- Nie podoba mi się to, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Mnie za to podoba się _bardzo._

Jęknęły sprężyny materaca. Sanji wstał i objął Zoro od tyłu. Jego prawa dłoń zsunęła się w dół brzucha Roronoy. Chłodne palce przesunęły się po kępce twardych włosów.

\- Przestań. – Zoro zaciskał zęby i mrużył oczy. – Przestań, bo dojdę za chwilę drugi raz.

\- Chętnie popatrzę.

\- Nawet nie jest twardy.

\- Mogę w każdej chwili to zmienić.

Zoro odwrócił się. Niebieskie tęczówki Sanjiego drgały. Patrzył na niego z tak wielkim pożądaniem wymalowanym w oczach, że Zoro zaparło dech. 

Blondyn powoli uklęknął. Roronoa wpatrywał się w niego z góry. Sanji przechylił figlarnie głowę w bok.

\- W tej chwili jestem twoim niewolnikiem – wymruczał. Swoim seksownym brzmieniem doprowadzał uszy Zoro do orgazmu słuchowego. – Możesz zrobić ze mną, co chcesz.

Zwilżył lubieżnie koniuszek palca językiem i dotknął opuszkiem główki penisa Zoro. Roronoa również upadł na kolana, naprzeciw blondyna i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu.

\- Po tak mocnym orgazmie się nie podniesie zbyt prędko – powiedział cicho. Sanji zachichotał w odpowiedzi. – W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że trafię na takiego perwersa. Jesteś niewyżyty.

\- Znalazło się niewiniątko.

Podnieśli się, podtrzymując za ramiona. Wzrok Sanjiego ześlizgnął się po brzuchu Zoro i niżej. Sięgnął po koszulę i narzucił sobie na plecy. Roronoa naciągnął czyste spodnie. Wyszli z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą wciąż unoszący się w powietrzu pył emocji i rozkoszy.

Dziewczyny siedziały w salonie, pochylając się nad komórką Mitsuki, która pokazywała Kasumi coś w Internecie. Ani słowem nie skomentowały zmiany spodni Zoro, czy wygniecionej koszuli w prążki Sanjiego. Mitsuki odłożyła telefon, włączając uprzednio jakąś skoczną biesiadę, a następnie napełniła kieliszki.

\- To za co? – Kasumi wstała.

\- Za przyjaźń – powiedział zdecydowanie Sanji.

Zoro zrozumiał intencje blondyna. Gdyby nie Mitsuki, nie byliby tutaj razem.

\- Za przyjaźń! – Zawołali chórem. Cztery kieliszki uniosły się do góry i stuknęły z głośnym brzękiem.

*

Zoro nie odważył się wejść do sypialni Sanjiego, gdy już pożegnali dziewczyny i blondyn ruszył do swojego pokoju, nieco podchmielony. Szybko się umył, ubrał dziurawą piżamę i usiadł przy laptopie. Ujrzał powiadomienie oznaczające nową wiadomość w skrzynce.

_Sanji: Marimo. Chodź do mnie._

Zaśmiał się cicho i odchylił na krześle.

_Zoro: Nie. Śpisz dziś sam._

Postanowił się z nim nieco podrażnić.

_Sanji: Jestem twoją księżniczką w wieży, która czeka na przybycie księcia._

_Sanji: Księcia Marimo._

Gapił się w ekran, wciąż się śmiejąc.

_Zoro: Książę się zgubił w drodze do wieży._

_Sanji: Księżniczka jest nienasycona._

_Zoro: Chyba musi zadowolić się w samotności._

_Sanji: I zrobi to, nawet kilka razy, dopóki_ _Marimo nie przybędzie._

_Sanji: Książę Marimo ma wielkiego konia._

Zoro omal nie spadł z krzesła. Prawie turlał się ze śmiechu po podłodze.

_Zoro: Książę Marimo posiada również zbroję, która przenosi go do Świata Snów, gdy ją wkłada._

_Sanji: To niech ją zdejmie i przyjdzie do tej cholernej wieży, bo księżniczka eksploduje._

Poddał się. Zamknął laptopa i wymknął z pokoju. Uchylił drzwi sypialni Sanjiego. W pokoju panowała ciemność, zmącona jedynie niebieskawym światłem płynącym z ekranu laptopa. Sanji siedział przy biurku, a jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Zoro podszedł bliżej i blondyn wstał. Światło prześlizgnęło się po jego nagich piersiach i kościach biodrowych, rzucając dziwne cienie.

\- Zdejmij tę cholerną zbroję – powiedział Sanji i pociągnął Roronoę za gumkę od spodni piżamy. Zoro przyparł go do ściany. Sanji był kompletnie nagi. Dotknął palcami chudej piersi. Czuł delikatne włosy porastające klatkę piersiową.

Nagle usłyszał cichutkie błaganie.

\- Dotknij… Mnie…

Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak ten perwersyjny kucharzyk grał na jego zmysłach, jak na jakimś mało skomplikowanym w obsłudze instrumencie. Doprowadzał go do szału chyba na każdy sposób, jaki mu tylko wpadł do blond głowy.

Uklęknął. Sanji nabrał głośno powietrza.

Zoro liznął koniuszek nabrzmiałego penisa. Był nieco gorzkawy w smaku. Palce zacisnął trochę niżej, najpierw na jądrach, potem na trzonie. Zaczął powoli poruszać posuwiście ręką. Nogi Sanjiego zaczęły drżeć. Druga ręka Zoro powędrowała pod gumkę od spodni. Zamknął swojego twardego penisa w mocnym uścisku. Pracował obiema dłońmi, wsłuchując się w westchnienia Sanjiego. Wyczuł, że penis blondyna zaczyna niebezpiecznie mocno się napinać. Tylko na to czekał. Zacisnął usta na główce, drażniąc ją językiem.

Przez pokój przetoczył się zduszony okrzyk, gdy Sanji trysnął w usta Zoro. Parę ruchów później, Roronoa poczuł, że spuszcza się we własną dłoń. Zamknął oczy, a jego biodra szarpnęły kilka razy.

W niczym nie przypominało mu to masturbacji. Ten silny pociąg fizyczny do Sanjiego był jak narkotyk, który się wstrzykuje do krwi i buzuje potem w żyłach.

Blondyn osunął się po ścianie. Dotknął palcami ust Zoro i jego policzka. Roronoa wyciągnął mokrą dłoń ze spodni.

\- Chcesz się umyć? – Spytał Sanji. Zoro jednak wytarł rękę o spodnie od piżamy, podniósł się i ściągnął zabrudzony materiał z nóg. Podobnie uczynił z koszulką. Schylił się, wciąż nieco zamroczony, i jednym ruchem wziął Sanjiego na ręce. Blondyn leniwie wodził po napiętych bicepsach Zoro palcami.

\- Taki męski… - Wyszeptał.

Zoro pocałował go w czoło. Nie odważył się dotknąć bladych ust Sanjiego. Czuł dziwny opór przed ich pierwszym pocałunkiem.

Ułożył Sanjiego na materacu i położył się obok. Nim zasnął, odnotował jeszcze opadającą na jego klatkę piersiową blond głowę.


	6. Blizny przeszłości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez zbędnego rozwodzenia się. (:

Obudził się przed świtem, co było do niego kompletnie niepodobne. Z prawej strony ujrzał rozrzucone na poduszce blond włosy. Cicho podniósł się i wyślizgnął spod kołdry. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia powracały do niego leniwym tempem i upajały.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju i spojrzał na jeszcze nie rozpakowaną walizkę.

Zastanawiał się, co dalej.

Nigdy nie był w bliższej relacji z kimkolwiek. Nie miał pojęcia, czego może oczekiwać od niego Sanji. Jednocześnie też nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, że to wszystko się tak potoczyło. Chociaż się do tego nikomu nie przyznawał, wielbił postać Sanjiego. Jego ciało. Niebieskie oczy. Inteligencję.

On był osobą, na którą czekał.

Miał też gdzieś jego przeszłe związki z dziewczynami. Nie czuł z ich strony żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Marimo? – Skrzypnęły drzwi i w przejściu pojawił się Sanji. – Czemu się tak wcześnie zerwałeś?

Zoro zmierzył spojrzeniem blondwłosą nagą postać.

\- Tak jakoś – wzruszył w końcu ramionami.

\- Nie chcesz ze mną spać?

\- Nie o to chodzi.

Sanji podszedł do walizki Zoro i ją podniósł. Roronoa wybałuszył oczy.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- No jak to? Chyba jesteśmy razem, prawda? – Blondyn zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Sugerujesz, że…

Sanji wpatrywał się w niego z poważną miną.

\- Nie chcesz?

\- Studiujesz i zakuwasz do tych swoich kursów. Będę ci przeszkadzał – wymamrotał.

\- Przestań, to naturalne, że ludzie w związku ze sobą mieszkają i śpią.

\- A twój tata?

\- Co, Zeff? Przestań szukać problemów na siłę, marimo. Zeff ma w dupie moje związki, jak długo w nich jestem szczęśliwy, tak długo się nie wtrąca.

Zoro, sam nie wierząc w to, co robi, wziął swój plecak i poszli do pokoju Sanjiego. Złożyli bagaże koło szafy, a blondyn wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zapalając papierosa. Roronoa wrócił do łóżka, chcąc się jeszcze chwilę zdrzemnąć, lecz ledwo przysnął, a drzwi znów się otworzyły. Uniósł leniwie jedną powiekę. Sanji trzymał sporą tacę, na której stały dwa kubki, a obok piętrzył się stos kanapek z różnymi dodatkami. Zoro zrobił trochę miejsca w łóżku, odsuwając kołdrę.

Jedli w milczeniu. Blondyn parę razy zrobił ruch, jakby chciał sam podać Roronorze kanapkę prosto do ust, ale rozmyślił się, obserwując bacznie reakcje zielonowłosego. Zoro w duchu się z tego cieszył. O ile Sanjiemu różne interakcje przychodziły bez trudu, podobnie jak gesty czułości, on jakoś nie mógł się do końca przełamać i wyzbyć dawnych oków dyscypliny, które sam sobie wypracował i nałożył. No cóż, w końcu tylko Sanji był wcześniej w związku lub związkach, więc w sumie nic dziwnego.

\- Strasznie się spinasz – stwierdził blondyn, odstawiając pustą już tacę na szafkę nocną. – Za bardzo się przejmujesz i kontrolujesz.

\- Ja po prostu nigdy wcześniej… Z nikim… - Urwał, widząc, że Sanji wytrzeszcza lekko niebieskie oko.

\- Nie wierzę, że nikt się tobą nie zainteresował.

\- To raczej kwestia tego, że to JA się nigdy nikim nie zainteresowałem. Wychowałem się w niezbyt dużej mieścinie, od dzieciaka w tym samym miejscu. Poza tym, nie miałem też na to czasu.

\- Czemu? – Sanji opadł na poduszki, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się oznaki szczerego zainteresowania. Zoro z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaraz zacznie się zwierzać, co kompletnie do niego nie pasowało. Zerknął na twarz blondyna.

Cholera jasna, byli w jakimś dziwnego rodzaju związku, więc chyba mieli prawo się wzajemnie bliżej poznać.

Zoro milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby zbierając się w sobie i myśląc, od czego zacząć swoją opowieść. Cóż, w sumie najlepiej to chyba od początku…

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że matka urodziła mnie dopiero mając trzydzieści dwa lata, a tata trzydzieści siedem. Dość późno się poznali, zaledwie trzy lata przed moimi narodzinami. Mama była bardzo mądrą osobą. Zabrała się za rodzinę tak późno, bo najważniejsze dla niej było skończenie studiów, a potem doktoratu. Tata zaś był samotnikiem, który stronił od kobiet…

\- No tak, po kimś to musiałeś odziedziczyć – Sanji uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. – Co twoja mama studiowała?

\- Prawo. Została prokuratorem. Tata zaś ledwo ukończył inżynierkę na kierunku lotnictwo. Chciał budować samoloty. Kochał grzebać się w smarze.

Urwał i sięgnął po kubek z mocną kawą. W końcu zaczął kontynuować.

\- Naprawdę się kochali i darzyli bardzo dużym szacunkiem. Mama nie wywyższała się i nie pozwalała tacie odczuć, że jest głupszy lub mniej wartościowy. Tata dosłownie nosił ją na rękach. Byli spokojni, uczciwi i prości. Niestety, ponieważ urodziłem się tak późno, nie zdążyłem już poznać babć ani dziadków. Odkąd pamiętam, mieszkaliśmy w małym, dwupokojowym mieszkaniu. W okolicy nie było zbyt dużo dzieci. Moją jedyną towarzyszką była Kuina, rok starsza córka zaprzyjaźnionych sąsiadów. Potrafiliśmy godzinami oglądać bajki albo tłuc się kijami. Chcieliśmy zostać samurajami. Kuina w ogóle nie zachowywała się jak typowa dziewczyna, była naprawdę silna, również fizycznie.

\- Trochę jak Mitsuki… - Zauważył cicho Sanji. – Chyba rozumiem, czemu tak ją polubiłeś.

\- Racja – Zoro uśmiechnął się lekko. – Niestety, kiedy byliśmy mali, w mieście nie było klubu szermierki ani nic takiego, więc skończyło się na marzeniach. Kuina zawsze była lepsza ode mnie. Silniejsza, sprytniejsza, nie zliczę, ile razy mnie pokonała w walce na kije, a potem bokkeny, które zdobył dla nas mój tata. Obiecałem sobie, że któregoś dnia ją pobiję. Nie zdążyłem. Przez to, że na pogotowiu zbagatelizowali objawy jej choroby, zmarła na zapalenie płuc, gdy kończyłem podstawówkę. Pamiętam, jak mama mnie tuliła na jej pogrzebie. Przez kolor moich włosów byłem często wyśmiewany, więc praktycznie nie miałem innych kolegów. Wiadomo, gimnazjum i pstro we łbie. Gdy byłem w drugiej klasie, moi rodzice zmarli.

\- No cóż, to więc wyjaśnia, dlaczego twój wujek ogarniał ci pokój. Strasznie mnie to zdziwiło, gdy się przedstawiał, kiedy do mnie dzwonił – Sanji zapalił papierosa.

\- Więc… Moi rodzice zmarli. Zostali zabici.

\- Co? – Blondyn był zszokowany. – Dlaczego…?

\- Jak już mówiłem, mama była prokuratorem. Wiadomo, czym się taka osoba zajmuje. Ona wnosi akty oskarżenia między innymi. Musiała komuś podpaść. Tata chciał ją ochronić, ale jego również zastrzelili. Sprawcy, czy też sprawców, nigdy nie ujęto. To sprawiło, że w mojej głowie zaczęła kiełkować myśl o wstąpieniu do policji. Byłem jednak tylko wymoczkiem, w dodatku zostałem całkiem sam i bez środków do życia, bo rodzice nie odłożyli zbyt dużo. Zaczęli budować dom i w niego inwestowali. Wtedy pojawił się wujek Akiba, brat taty. Przejął nade mną opiekę, chciał zabrać do siebie. To stary kawaler, który lubi psy i jest kolejarzem. Nie zgodziłem się opuścić mieszkania. Poddał się. I w ten sposób zamieszkałem sam, mając kilkanaście lat. Odwiedzał mnie co weekend i opłacał podstawowe rachunki oraz jedzenie. Na więcej nie miał pieniędzy. Ja rosłem, potrzebowałem ubrań, butów… Pomagał mi jak mógł. Gdy tylko skończyłem szesnaście lat, już w liceum, poszedłem do pierwszej pracy. Spowodowane to było tym, że w mieście otworzyli klub szermierki. _Musiałem_ tam chodzić, pragnąłem tego jak niczego innego. Początkowo rozdawałem ulotki po lekcjach, ale to było za mało. Zacząłem więc też biegać na różne inwentaryzacje, wyprowadzałem ludziom psy, rozstawiałem nagłośnienie na festynach i tak dalej… A do tego zacząłem dbać o ciało. Robiłem treningi w domu, biegałem, czasami udawało się załapać na darmową siłownię, w liceum był basen dla uczniów… To korzystałem. Nabierałem sił z każdym kolejnym rokiem. Mimo nieprzespanych nocy, czasami głodu. Zdarzało mi się spać na lekcjach ze zmęczenia, wyrzucali mnie za to za drzwi. Zacząłem też odkładać na przyszłość, wtedy dopiero tylko nieśmiało marząc o wyjeździe na szkolenie do szkoły policyjnej. Po pierwszych zajęciach szermierki, opłaconych z własnych pieniędzy, zakochałem się. Biegałem tam dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- Tutaj niedaleko jest klub, dlaczego się nie zapisałeś? – Spytał Sanji. Przyglądał się Zoro uważnie. Roronoa wyraźnie widział rosnący podziw i szacunek w niebieskiej tęczówce nieprzysłoniętej blond grzywką. Odpowiedź jednak nie była w stanie przejść mu przez gardło. Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

Wiedział, że Sanji się domyśli i skojarzy fakty, lecz nie chciał teraz tego roztrząsać.

\- Jakimś cudem udało mi się skończyć liceum, zdać matury, byle jak, ale zawsze. Nie chciałem studiów, miałem więc w dupie wyniki. Od razu po dostaniu świadectwa przystąpiłem do procesu rekrutacji do policji. Przeszedłem wszystkie etapy pomyślnie. Szkoła się skończyła, więc miałem więcej czasu na ćwiczenia fizyczne i prace dorywcze. Uzbierałem do kupy wszystko, co udało się odłożyć, wujek pomógł mi znaleźć pokój i… Tak znalazłem się tutaj.

Zapadła cisza. Sanji przygryzał dolną wargę, patrząc odważnie prosto w oczy Zoro. Roronoa dokończył zimną już kawę i odstawił kubek.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. – Powiedział cicho Sanji. Dotknął dłonią policzka zielonowłosego. – Niesamowity…

Zoro przeczesał palcami jasną grzywkę. Przez chwilę widział całą twarz blondyna – jego druga, zwykle niewidoczna brew, była asymetryczna i też zakręcona.

Sanji nachylił się i Zoro owionął ciepły oddech, o słodkim zapachu podbarwionym tytoniem. Przymknął oczy, zaciągając się tą wonią.

Poczuł miękkie usta dotykające jego warg. Ich pierwszy pocałunek był czuły i ciepły. Blada dłoń poruszyła trzy złote kolczyki, które cicho zabrzęczały, po czym zsunęła się wzdłuż szyi, musnęła obojczyki… Zatrzymała się na miejscu, gdzie było serce Zoro. Sanji objął mocno zielonowłosego. Opadli lekko na materac i poduszki, spleceni w uścisku.

\- Chcę… - Zaczął szeptem blondyn i przymknął oczy. – Ja cię tak bardzo…

Roronoa nie dał dokończyć Sanjiemu. Zamknął jego usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Naparł nieco mocniej na blade ciało, a między miękkie wargi wsunął język. Blondyn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i Zoro poczuł na brzuchu coś twardego. Sanji zaczął się wręcz wić, a jego dłoń zaczęła macać blat szafki nocnej. Zaskoczony Roronoa przerwał, obserwując, jak Sanji uchyla szufladę i grzebie w poszukiwaniu czegoś. W końcu wyciągnął z głębi szuflady jakąś nieznaną mu czarną tubkę.

\- Co to? – Zdziwił się.

\- Lubrykant – odparł blondyn. Zoro, nieco zszokowany, gapił się, jak Sanji wyciska na dłoń trochę przezroczystej mazi, a potem dotyka nią twardego penisa Roronoy. Maź była przyjemnie chłodna i śliska. Sanji przesunął ręką po trzonie, rozsmarowując lubrykant. Zoro dyszał. Było to całkiem nowe odczucie i doprowadzało go do szału. Zaczął pieścić i lizać szyję blondyna, chcąc go zdekoncentrować i rozproszyć. Ręka przyśpieszyła.

\- Zoro… - Zielonowłosy drgnął. Ręka na jego nabrzmiałym penisie nagle zwolniła. – Zerżnij mnie.

Zoro zamarł, wpatrując się w Sanjiego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Blondyn miał czerwone policzki i błyszczące tęczówki. Jego ciało trzęsło się z emocji i podniecenia.

\- Sanji… - Zdołał wychrypieć tylko tyle. Wyobraźnia wariowała, podsuwając mu obrazy wijącego się pod nim chudego ciała, całkowicie zdominowanego, całkowicie na jego łasce…

Wtem po pokoju poniosła się głośna i wkurzająca melodyjka budzika. Sanji zaklął i zaczął rozglądać się za komórką, z której dochodził dźwięk. Zoro był wciąż niemal otumaniony tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał i zobaczył w wyobraźni. Zerknął w dół. Ferwor emocji i podniecenia opadł, gwałtownie przerwany przez natarczywy budzik. Jego penis powoli malał. Sanji w końcu znalazł telefon i ze złością nacisnął przycisk uciszający urządzenie. Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, zapalając papierosa.

\- I wszystko szlag trafił – skomentował, patrząc na swoją męskość, która również oklapła. – Ja pierdolę.

\- Ja muszę niedługo wyjść. – Zoro zerknął za wyświetlacz telefonu. Westchnął. Wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty dzisiaj iść do szkoły policyjnej, ale wolał nie odpuszczać. Sanji usiadł przy biurku i sprawdził swój plan zajęć. – O której wrócisz?

\- Nie mam labów, więc koło piętnastej, przed tobą. Naszykuję obiad, dobrze? Chcesz coś konkretnego?

\- Nie jestem wybredny. Zdam się na ciebie.

Sanji był wciąż trochę zdenerwowany. Zaciągał się dymem, gapiąc się w okno.

\- Marimo?

\- No? – Roronoa z żalem zaczął zbierać się do pójścia pod prysznic.

Blondyn zawahał się.

\- W zasadzie to nic ważnego – uciął szybko.

Zoro nie miał czasu drążyć, więc skinął głową i ruszył do kąpieli. Wyszorował się porządnie, zmywając ze skóry resztki lubrykantu, wytarł i ubrał. Wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając krzątającego się w kuchni Sanjiego samego.

Czuł, że nadszedł przełom w jego krótkim życiu. Tak oto on, samotnik zaledwie u progu dorosłości, zapatrzony uparcie w jeden cel przed sobą, będzie musiał jakoś nauczyć się _dzielić_ życiem z kimś innym. Zadbać o tę osobę jak najlepiej potrafi. Doceniać. Wspierać. Ale niby w jaki sposób miał to zrobić? Nie miał tyle pieniędzy, by zacząć zasypywać nagle Sanjiego prezentami. Nie umiał gotować. Nie był w stanie pomóc Sanjiemu ze studiami, bo nie miał pojęcia o matmie czy fizyce na poziomie akademickim. Nawet nie mógł go gdziekolwiek podwieźć, bo przecież nie miał ani prawa jazdy ani samochodu!

Był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i przerażony, gdy wsiadał do tramwaju. Do szkoły dotarł ledwo przytomny. Mitsuki czekała na niego, jak zwykle, pod salą. Wiedział, że dziewczyna zauważy jego nastrój niemal od razu, ale, o dziwo, nie usłyszał ani jednego komentarza na ten temat do końca zajęć. Z utęsknieniem gapił się na zegar zawieszony na ścianie, wyczekując momentu, w którym będzie mógł wrócić do Sanjiego.

Ubrali kurtki i wyszli przed budynek.

\- Zoro? – Zaczęła dziewczyna, wyjmując z torebki butelkę coli. – Byłeś dziś jakiś nieobecny i zamyślony. Wszystko w porządku z blondasem? Niesnaski wyjaśnione?

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. – Odparł z roztargnieniem.

\- Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Przypatrzyła mu się bardzo uważnie. Nagle jej twarz rozjaśniło zrozumienie.

\- Ach… Blondas jest twoim pierwszym, tak?

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, nie mogąc nic z siebie wydusić.

\- Oj, Zoro… - Na jej usta wypłynął ciepły uśmiech. – Przed tobą naprawdę jedna z piękniejszych przygód życia. Nie martw się tak cholera wie czym. Ciesz się tym, póki trwa. Dbaj z całych sił i czas wszystko pokaże.

\- A jak on się mną znudzi? – Wyszeptał, dając upust swoim obawom. Ufał Mitsuki. – Jak znów mnie wyrzuci, bo zrobię coś nie tak i go zranię?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się.

\- Wiesz, nie da się stworzyć związku bez całkowicie żadnego ryzyka czy obaw. Ja też boję się, że Kasumi któregoś dnia uzna, że jestem dla niej za głupia, zbyt nieokrzesana, za biedna… No, ale cóż. Zaakceptuję jej decyzję, jaka by nie była. Każdy ma wolny wybór. On postawił na ciebie. To już bardzo dużo, nie sądzisz?

Zrobiła rozmarzoną minę i spojrzała w niebo.

\- A Kasumi jest twoją pierwszą? – Spytał.

\- Nie. Byłam kiedyś przez rok z chłopakiem, moim sąsiadem zresztą. No, ale mnie zdradził, więc trzeba było to zakończyć. Po liceum zaczęłam studia, mianowicie logistykę, na którą i tak dostałam się cudem, bo z listy rezerwowej… Tam poznałam Ayumi. Ayumi… - Urwała na chwilę. – Ech. Ujmę to tak… To była po prostu jednostronna relacja. Latałam za nią, dbałam, troszczyłam się, nie dostając nic w zamian. Często zlewała moje wiadomości i nie odzywała się całymi dniami, bo tak. W końcu, po kolejnej wiadomości bez odpowiedzi, nie wytrzymałam i pojechałam do niej bez uprzedzenia. Tak waliłam w drzwi, że mało z futryny nie wypadły. Zaczęła pieprzyć jakieś głupoty, żeby się wymigać od mojego wkurwa, ale ja już wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć dalej. Rzuciłam logistykę i wyprowadziłam się z miasta, w którym studiowałam, żeby te przeklęte ulice nie przypominały mi wspólnych chwil. Obiecałam sobie, że moja noga już więcej tam nigdy nie postanie. Wiedziałam jednak, że muszę coś w życiu robić, żeby na siebie zarabiać i nie żerować na rodzicach. Padło na policję, choć myślałam też nad strażą pożarną. I tak pojawiłam się tutaj. To Kasumi się mną zainteresowała pierwsza, wpadłyśmy na siebie w antykwariacie, bo w tym samym momencie sięgnęłyśmy po książkę Tolkiena na dużej przecenie… - Zaśmiała się cicho. – Jak w durnym romansie.

\- A Kasumi?

\- Próbowała z paroma osobami, ale wszystko bardzo szybko się kończyło. Kasumi ma dość nietypowe upodobania i nie chodzi tylko o bycie lesbijką. Mianowicie, BDSM.

\- Czyli co, lateks, skóra i pejcze?

\- Gamoń – dźgnęła go łokciem w bok. – To coś o wiele bardziej złożonego, wymagającego dużego zaufania i pewności drugiej osoby.

\- Ech… A nie jesteś zazdrosna o jej poprzednie związki? Albo ona o twoje?

\- Nie. Mam w dupie jej przeszłość, jak długo jestem pewna, że mnie kocha. Za to Kasumi miała z tym większy problem. Nie akceptowała tego, że mogłam pokochać kogokolwiek w życiu poza nią czy wylądować w łóżku. Wynikało to z jej kompleksów i zaborczości… Jednak, po zrobieniu inżynierki i zaczęciu magistra, coś się w niej zmieniło. Dyplom, w dodatku z piątką, dodał jej bardzo dużo pewności siebie i zrobiło się nawet lepiej, niż na początku związku.

Zoro gapił się tępo przed siebie, trawiąc to, co usłyszał. Wiedział, że Mitsuki jest starsza od niego, ale nigdy wcześniej nie mówiła mu o swojej przeszłości aż tyle.

\- Mitsuki?

\- No?

\- Dzięki za tę rozmowę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jak coś, to wiesz, do kogo się zwrócić.

Spojrzał na telefon, który zaczął wibrować. Sanji przysłał mu smsa z pytaniem, gdzie się podziewa. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak się zagadał z Mitsuki. Dziewczyna bezczelnie zerknęła mu przez ramię na komórkę.

\- Blondasek czeka. Nie zatrzymuję.

Pożegnali się i rozeszli, każde w swoją stronę. Zoro wsiadł do tramwaju, wciąż rozmyślając o słowach Mitsuki. Nie spodziewał się, że przeszła tak dużo jeśli idzie o związki. Zdrada, ignorowanie. Zastanawiał się, czemu ta cała Ayumi w ogóle weszła w związek, skoro potem miała wszystko gdzieś. Nigdy nie rozumiał kobiet i się na to nie zanosiło również w tym przypadku.

Mimo to, zrozumiał, o co chodziło Mitsuki. W przyszłość trzeba patrzeć jedynie z podniesioną głową. Co się da zrobić, to robić, ale też nie walczyć z wiatrakami i akceptować zdarzenia, na które nie ma się wpływu.

W końcu znalazł się w mieszkaniu. Ledwie uchylił drzwi, a powitał go Sanji, z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dobrego jedzenia, jak w jakiejś restauracji. Zdjął kurtkę i buty, po czym przytulił mocno blondyna. Zrobił to bez żadnego namysłu, ot tak. To było bardzo miłe i dobre, świadomość, że ktoś czeka. Że nie wróci po kolejnym szarym dniu, zmordowany, do pustego i zimnego miejsca. Odrzucił od siebie wszelkie obawy.

Postanowił, po prostu, zaufać.

\- Marimo, bo mnie zmiażdżysz! – Fuknął Sanji, waląc Zoro po plecach. – Jedzenie stygnie!

Zoro roześmiał się głośno. Blondyn nagle przestał go bić.

\- No co, Brewko? – Spytał zaczepnie.

\- Czego się tak cieszysz? – Sanji patrzył badawczo.

Niechętnie wypuścił Sanjiego ze swoich ramion, kierując się do kuchni i pozostawiając pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Na stole stała butelka sake i dwa, jeszcze puste, talerze. Zapach unosił się z garnka na kuchence. Sanji uchylił pokrywkę, a Zoro podał mu talerze. Ujrzał ryż zabarwiony przyprawami z mnóstwem dodatków i sporymi krewetkami.

Usiedli przy stole i każdy zajął się swoim posiłkiem. Roronoa otworzył sake i pociągnął solidny łyk prosto z butelki.

\- Zagadałem się z Mitsuki i dlatego jestem tak późno – wyjaśnił w końcu, gdy już zjedli.

\- Tak myślałem – Sanji przeczesał palcami blond grzywkę. – Marimo, chcę porozmawiać i ustalić parę rzeczy.

\- No przecież rozmawiamy. Co się dzieje? – Zoro przez chwilę poczuł lekkie zaniepokojenie.

\- Dużo myślałem o tym, co mi wyznałeś dzisiaj rano – zaczął niepewnie. – Proszę jedynie, byś się nie unosił honorem, dumą, czy co tam jeszcze się roi pod tym marimowym czerepem, póki mnie nie wysłuchasz do końca.

\- Postaram się. Więc?

\- Czy chcesz dzielić ze mną pokój na stałe?

Zoro zamrugał.

\- Myślałem, że klamka zapadła rano.

\- Nie do końca. Bo jeśli byś się naprawdę z tym źle czuł, to przecież nie skuję cię łańcuchami i nie przypnę do grzejnika. Uszanuję to. Mieszkałeś tak długo sam, możliwe, że ciężko będzie ci mnie znieść. Jestem jednak w stanie to zrozumieć. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać.

Zoro był bardzo zaskoczony postawą Sanjiego.

\- To nie o to chodzi, że ja cię nie będę mógł znieść. Już mówiłem, nie chcę przeszkadzać w nauce.

\- W tym mieszkaniu jest też salon na przykład. Nauka jest akurat najmniej ważna.

\- A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Chcesz, żebym mieszkał w twoim pokoju?

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, zagryzając dolną wargę. Oparł łokieć na blacie i podparł brodę dłonią. Drugą ręką bawił się srebrną zapalniczką.

\- Chcę, żebyś ze mną był. Po prostu – powiedział cicho. – Chcę zasypiać i budzić się koło ciebie. Ale zrozumiem, jeśli ty nie będziesz chciał tego samego.

Zoro gapił się bezmyślnie gdzieś w okolice kuchenki.

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Jak już zdołał dopuścić do siebie myśli o jakimkolwiek związku, oczyma wyobraźni widział dokładne poznawanie się na neutralnym gruncie, potem zapraszanie do domu, następnie cielesność i dopiero wtedy wspólne mieszkanie. A tutaj całkowicie popieprzona kolejność… Zamieszkał z praktycznie obcą osobą i coś się zrodziło. Pieścili się, uprawiali seks oralny, było blisko do jeszcze śmielszych poczynań…

Zaczęło do niego powoli docierać, że życie nie jest jakimś sztywnym szablonem, a wyobrażenia z lat młodzieńczych często skazane są na rozpryśnięcie się w starciu z realiami tego świata.

W końcu uznał, że pierdoli to wszystko. 

\- Zamieszkam z tobą.

Sanji uśmiechnął się.

\- Chciałbym zmodyfikować umowę najmu. Nie będziesz płacił za oddzielny pokój.

\- Nie będę na tobie żerował! – Obruszył się.

\- Marimo, mówiłem, że masz się nie unosić – kontynuował spokojnie blondyn. Zoro łypnął spode łba. – Porozmawiam z Zeffem, wyjaśnię mu sytuację i uzgodnimy koszty. Na pewno będzie mniej do zapłaty, więc sobie odłożysz na przykład na szermierkę.

Roronoa doskonale wiedział, że Sanji go celowo kusi ostatnim zdaniem.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu, lekko zrezygnowany.

\- Następna rzecz. Czy pozwolisz mi całkowicie przejąć ster w kuchni? Ja bym wybierał produkty i potem gotował dla nas obu.

\- Jak byśmy się rozliczali?

\- Zapisuję wszystko w Excelu. Podzielilibyśmy się na pół.

\- Skoro kochasz gotować, nie będę stawał ci na drodze. Zgadzam się.

Blondyn był uradowany jak nigdy.

\- W takim razie ustalone.

Sanji pozbierał talerze i zaczął zmywać. Zoro poszedł do, teraz już _ich_ , pokoju i postanowił się rozpakować. W szafie były wolne półki, bo Sanji preferował wieszanie ubrań na wieszakach. Korzystając z chwil samotności, zajrzał z ciekawością do szuflady, z której blondyn wyjął lubrykant. Oprócz czarnej tubki było tam też kilka pudełek fajek marki _King Ground_ , zapalniczka i dość gruby zeszyt, obłożony nieprześwitującą okładką. Otworzył zeszyt i jego oczom ukazały się zdjęcia nagich kobiet. Jakoś specjalnie go to nie zaskoczyło. Skrzywił się, bo na jednym zbliżeniu na spory biust modelki, wyraźnie widać było jej blizny po wszczepionym silikonie. Ohyda.

Wrócił do rozkładania ubrań i walizka opustoszała. Usiadł na łóżku, poprawiając haramaki i kontrolując dłonią, czy na ramieniu ma zawiązaną czarną bandanę.

Sanji wszedł do pokoju, żując papierosa.

\- Brewko? – Zagaił Zoro, patrząc, jak blondyn siada obok niego.

\- No?

Zawahał się na chwilę.

\- Nie lubię być od nikogo zależny.

\- Zauważyłem – Sanji wzruszył ramionami. – Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Jak będę mógł się odwdzięczyć za gotowanie, za mieszkanie…? Chcę wyrównanych rachunków. Żadnych długów.

Blondyn spokojnie sięgnął do popielniczki i zgasił peta.

\- Po prostu bądź – stwierdził krótko.

\- Idiota – prychnął Zoro, choć w głębi ducha czuł ogarniające jego serce ciepło.

\- Zostaniesz tutaj po ukończeniu szkolenia?

Na Roronoę spełzło olśnienie. Już domyślał się, czemu Sanji wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Pewnie tak. Założę się, że Mitsuki będzie chciała być ze mną w tej samej jednostce.

\- To dobrze. Co chciałbyś robić w policji?

\- Na pewno nie drogówka – pokręcił głową. – Zobaczy się, co życie zaoferuje. Któregoś dnia chciałbym wstąpić do BOA, ale to się wiąże z kolejnymi testami, szkoleniami i dodatkowo odbębnionymi trzema latami służby.

\- BOA?

\- Biuro operacji antyterrorystycznych – wyjaśnił.

\- Cholera, to brzmi naprawdę… No, w każdym razie, robi duże wrażenie. Na pewno większe, niż oceanotechnika i bycie kucharzem.

\- Przestań. To kompletnie inne dziedziny. Nie da się tego porównać.

Wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku i poczuł przemożną chęć zdrzemnięcia się. Sanji jednak wciąż był zamyślony i nieobecny. Zoro, chcąc go wybudzić z tego dziwnego transu, postanowił zagadnąć.

\- A ty, Brewko? Opowiesz mi swoją historię?

Blondyn wyraźnie się zawahał. W końcu opadł na poduszkę obok Roronoy.

\- Pewnie.

Wyciągnął dłoń po papierosa, ale koniec końców zrezygnował z palenia.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie zawsze byłem Sanjim Kuroashi.

Zoro lekko zbaraniał. Blondyn uniósł zaczepnie brew do góry, parskając pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _Kretyn!_.

\- Nie mam fałszywej tożsamości, marimo, pohamuj swoje policyjne zapędy. I nie rozdziawiaj tak tej gęby, bo głupio wyglądasz.

Roronoa, wyraźnie niezadowolony, zamknął usta.

\- No, lepiej. Sprawa jest prosta. Jestem dzieciakiem z sierocińca.

Ułożył się wygodniej i kontynuował.

\- Z tego, co wiem, trafiłem tam jeszcze jako niemowlę. Dorastałem z innymi dziećmi, żyjąc złudną nadzieją, że kiedyś ktoś po mnie przyjdzie i zabierze z tego miejsca, dając dom, zabawki, rodzinę… Byłem niejadkiem, dodatkowo jedzenie w sierocińcu było tak okropne, że czasami zwracałem cały posiłek. Byłem chudy i wynędzniały. Starsi dokuczali mi z powodu zakręconych brwi i mizernej postury. Popychali mnie i poszturchiwali przy każdej okazji. Miałem sześć lat. Z podsłuchanych rozmów opiekunek łatwo było wywnioskować, że raczej nikt się mną nie zainteresuje. Ludzie woleli brać jak najmłodszych, by wychowywać ich całkowicie po swojemu. A jednak… Pamiętam dzień, gdy opiekunka przyprowadziła do mnie pewne małżeństwo. Powiedziała, że chcą mnie poznać. W ten sposób Zeff pojawił się w moim życiu, wraz ze swoją żoną, Eileen.

\- Nietypowe imię dla kobiety – uznał Zoro.

\- Eileen pochodziła z Irlandii. Pierwsze, co mnie w niej urzekło, to uroda. Ale nie chodzi tutaj o zabarwienie erotyczne. Wyglądała jak anioł. Blada cera, falujące włosy do pasa, jasnozielone oczy. Szczupła i wiotka jak mimoza. Ona nie stawiała kroków jak normalny człowiek, ona wręcz tańczyła, gdy się poruszała. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku.

Westchnął.

\- Po kilku spotkaniach w bidulu adoptowali mnie. Byłem szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Dostałem swój własny pokój i dużo zabawek. Dodatkowo, Zeff i Eileen pracowali jako kucharze. Pochłaniałem ich posiłki z zachłannością, nawet trochę przytyłem. Eileen otaczała mnie niezwykłą troską, delikatnością, czułością, zainteresowaniem. Ale tylko mnie. Nie rozumiałem jej relacji z Zeffem. Darli się na siebie często, aż dach się unosił, wyzywali, kłócili o proporcje przypraw albo dobór składników, gdy stali razem przy garach…

Zoro parsknął cichym śmiechem. Relacja Zeffa i Eileen łudząco przypominała mu to, co działo się między nim a Sanjim.

\- Nie raz widziałem, jak Eileen napieprza Zeffa łyżką wazową po głowie, raz nawet cisnęła w niego tłuczkiem do mięsa i nabiła mu guza. On jednak nigdy nie podniósł na nią ręki. Początkowo się bardzo bałem i ryczałem przy ich kłótniach, ale im byłem starszy, tym bardziej zaczynały mnie te obrazki bawić – uśmiechnął się. – Wtedy Baratie jeszcze raczkowała…

\- Co to Baratie?

\- Restauracja, której właścicielem jest Zeff. Otworzył ją z Eileen wiele lat temu, zanim mnie wzięli. Obecnie jedna z najlepszych restauracji w kraju. Właśnie tam pomagam i się uczę – wyjaśnił. – A zaczęło się od tego, że pewnego dnia wszedłem do kuchni i powiedziałem, że chcę być taki, jak oni i też zostanę kucharzem. Eileen z wrażenia upuściła wałek, którym chciała walnąć właśnie Zeffa. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru dostałem od nich nowe zabawki – dziecięcą kuchenkę, plastikowe garnki, naczynia, sztućce, multum kolorowych, sztucznych warzyw, owoców i tym podobnych. Od tamtej chwili miałem w dupie samochodziki, figurki żołnierzy i superbohaterów. Zawracałem dupę przybranym rodzicom za każdym razem, gdy stali przy garach. A jak zrobiłem swoje pierwsze _danie,_ czyli makaron z posypką z kolorowych żelek, który w dodatku przypaliłem, zjedli wszystko bez ani jednego słowa drwiny. Współczuję im. Biedny Zeff, pewno eksplodował w środku z wkurwienia – zaśmiał się. – Eileen zmarła, gdy miałem dziesięć lat. Choć stwierdzono u niej bezpłodność i dzięki temu mieli prawo do adopcji, jakimś cudem zaszła w ciążę. Cieszyłem się, że będę miał rodzeństwo. Niestety, ciąża wykańczała jej kruche ciało. Nie miała siły chodzić, bardzo ją bolało. Gdy była w szóstym miesiącu i brzuch się odznaczał, a stan pogarszał, zacząłem nienawidzić tego czegoś w środku niej. Tamtego dnia siedziałem na jej łóżku i opowiadałem, co w szkole, kiedy zaczęła płakać z bólu. Zeff natychmiast zerwał z niej kołdrę. Spomiędzy jej nóg wypływała prawdziwa fala ciemnej krwi i śluzów. Zwymiotowałem. Kiedy Zeff wziął ją na ręce, jej ciało niemal przelewało się w jego ramionach. Pojechali do szpitala, ale zmarła, nim trafiła na blok operacyjny. Dziecko też nie przeżyło, udusiło się pępowiną i było martwe w jej łonie od dłuższego czasu. Miała być dziewczynka… Moje życie stało się puste. Od tamtej pory szukałem choćby cienia Eileen w każdej napotkanej kobiecie. Przerodziło się to w bycie lowelasem w latach nastoletnich. Latałem za dziewczynami jak dziki, słałem liściki, dawałem kwiaty, komplementowałem... Przeżywałem pierwsze rozczarowania, odrzucenia, ale też pierwsze pocałunki i zauroczenia. Trochę ogarnąłem się w liceum, gdy znalazłem się w klasie z Nami. Chyba wtedy pierwszy raz się na poważnie zakochałem. Zresztą, opowiadałem ci, jak to się zaczęło…

Zoro uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Nie miał odwagi się przyznać, że gdy Sanji mu się zwierzał po pijaku, to miał kompletnie w dupie jego przygody z Nami i nawet nie próbował słuchać tego bełkotu.

\- Dlaczego oceanotechnika? – Spytał w końcu.

\- Zeffowi bardzo zależy, żebym miał wyższe wykształcenie. Nie pozwolił mi iść do technikum gastronomicznego, więc wylądowałem w liceum na profilu matematycznym. Stwierdził, że powinienem mieć fortel, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu nie powiodło mi się kucharzenie. Oceanotechnikę wybrałem, bo wymagali tam tylko przyzwoitych wyników z rozszerzonej matmy na maturze. Poza tym, kocham morze. Jak jeszcze Eileen żyła, bardzo często jeździliśmy na weekendy nad morze. Kochałem rejsy statkami i smak świeżej ryby ze smażalni.

\- Jaką specjalność wybierzesz?

\- Nie wiem. Taką, gdzie będą najlepsi prowadzący, żeby niepotrzebnie się nie przemęczać – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy co się stało z twoją rodziną?

\- Jasne, że się zastanawiałem, marimo. Ale miałem po nich tylko nazwisko w papierach, nic poza tym.

\- A jak…

\- Vinsmoke.

Zoro zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że to nazwisko nie jest mu obce.

\- Ale wiesz… Teraz nic mnie to już nie obchodzi. Czy byli ćpunami, żebrakami, czy choćby krewnymi samej królowej Elżbiety… W dupie. Po prostu. To Zeff ze mną jest, nie oni.

Sanji sięgnął po komórkę i skontrolował godzinę.

\- Muszę ogarnąć na jutro materiał – powiedział. – Kompletnie mi się nie chce.

\- Nie będę ci zatem przeszkadzał. Poczytam coś albo pośpię – odparł Zoro.

\- Nie lubię tych powrotów do szarej rzeczywistości po chwilach z kimś bliskim.

\- Chyba tego nie da się uniknąć.

\- A szkoda.

Roronoa pogłaskał Sanjiego po głowie, zanim tamten wstał i usiadł przy biurku. Odwrócił się plecami do pokoju na łóżku, oczekując snu.

Zakręcona Brewka przeżył więcej, niż mu się zdawało. Też nie miał w życiu łatwo, choć na pierwszy rzut oka niczego mu nie brakowało. Miał mieszkanie, pieniądze, Zeffa, perspektywy.

Z jakiegoś powodu też zdecydował się z nim być. Nie miał jednak odwagi by o to spytać.

_No cóż, może kiedyś się dowiem._

Zasnął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
